Além dos Olhos de Prata
by Regurgitos Histericos
Summary: A luta entre Teresa e Priscilla termina de forma diferente, o que desencadeia uma série de eventos e descobertas sobre a Organização.
1. Ainda marcada para a morte?

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_**Ainda marcada para a morte**_

SEGURANDO AS MÃOS DA PEQUENINA CLARE, Teresa do Sorriso Aparente deixava para trás suas semelhantes, a quem ferira quase mortalmente, e junto com elas seu passado como defensora dos humanos contra os Youmas. Seus olhos prateados miraram de relance a garotinha a quem salvara poucas semanas antes. Era por ela que deixava tudo para trás. Não se arrependia e de tudo faria para continuar cuidando dela. Em nome de sua afeição, descartara a regra principal da organização. Assassinara humanos. Não que eles valessem mais que Youmas, porém, mesmo assim não deviam. Se humanos não prestavam, problema dos humanos. Mas tudo mudara de figura depois que aquela garotinha entrara em sua vida, resgatando nas mais escuras profundezas daquela criatura, a miséria de humanidade que ainda existia.

Teresa se sentia bem assim. Melhor do que jamais estivera em todo o tempo no qual trabalhara para a Organização. Sentia-se menos... Mostruosa. Tornara-se capaz de chorar novamente, de sentir, de se importar. Tudo aquilo valia muito mais que ser a mais forte e a mais bela das guerreiras. Não fazia idéia do que faria dali em diante, no momento desejava apenas manter Clare longe do perigo. Algo um tanto difícil, já que a garota estava na companhia de um monstro que caçava outros monstros e ainda tinha um preço sobre sua cabeça...

Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente interrompidos quando sentiu uma forte emanação de Youki se aproximando. Uma delas atingia limites perigosos ao utilizar de maneira tão descuidada os poderes de Youma. Irene não poderia ser, era inteligente demais para tentar vencê-la de modo tão apelativo. Sophia e Noel sabiam o quanto era perigoso invocar seus poderes daquela maneira. Era a novata. Apesar de forte e extremamente poderosa, era inábil e inexperiente. Aquela atitude refletia isso.

Clare apertou a mão de Teresa quando Priscilla caiu de pé a frente delas. O rosto infantil de Priscilla estava distorcido pela invocação excessiva de seus poderes de Youma, cheio de veias saltadas.

— Desista, — aconselhou Teresa calmamente. — Não importa quantas vezes tente, não conseguirá mais me derrotar.

Entretanto um facho de luz se ergueu em torno da garota, ela invocava ainda mais poder. Seu corpo se tornava horrivelmente musculoso e as veias saltavam em sua pele.

— É melhor não se pressionar demais. Se uma novata como você liberar demais o poder de Youma, não conseguirá mais reverter, — Teresa começou a explicar. — Quando nós, meio humanos, meio youmas liberamos 10% de nossos poderes, nossos olhos mudam de cor. Em 30%, nossos olhos ficam retorcidos. Em 50%, nossos corpos ficam distorcidos. E em 80%, não é mais possível reverter. Você já passou de 70%.

— Cale-se! — Priscilla rugiu e avançou para cima de Teresa que escondeu Clare atrás de si. As espadas se chocaram ruidosamente. — Assassina!

Os músculos de Priscilla se evidenciaram tanto que rompem os resistentes braceletes de metal.

— Aos poucos aprendemos os limites de nossos poderes nas lutas. Você não teve essa experiência. — Teresa continuava a explicar-lhe

— Cale-se! — Priscilla urrou como um monstro e empurrou Teresa de modo que os pés dela criaram um rastro em baixo relevo entre as pedras.

Priscilla se lançou para cima de Teresa que se esquivou. A garota caiu fincando a espada do chão e levantando poeira.

_Há tanto youki saindo de seu corpo que nem consigo dizer de onde vem!_ Teresa pensou quando viu Priscilla erguer-se rapidamente e postar-se em sua direção novamente. Os braços da garota se esticaram como os braços elásticos de um Youma ao tentar atacá-la. Uma... Duas... Três vezes. Teresa conseguia se esquivar com habilidade, mas não conseguiu evitar um corte próximo ao couro cabeludo. O sangue rapidamente manchou o rosto branco e escorreu ao chão.

— Teresa! — Clare gritou.

— Como ousa matar meu pai... — Priscilla balbuciava em seu delírio. — Imperdoável... Imperdoável! Vou matá-la... Matá-la!

Mais uma rajada de luz e vento ao redor dela. _Ela já se perdeu..._ Constatou Teresa em pensamento.

— Não há muito tempo agora, — Teresa anunciou. — É melhor eu levar a sério.

Então a experiente guerreira fechou os olhos, invocando seu próprio poder de youma. Seus olhos agora brilhavam dourados e ameaçadores como os de um youma.

O som das espadas se chocando podia ser ouvido de longe. Pedras explodiam com a queda de uma delas e assustavam até mesmo a Irene, Sophia e Noel que acompanhavam a briga a uma distância segura.

— Só... Só pode ser brincadeira, não é? — Noel balbuciou com medo. — O que são essas quantidades incríveis de youki?

— Será impossível para nós, — Sophia disse. — O que podemos fazer com esses monstros?

Irene começou a avaliar a situação: _Ambos os lados têm muito poder de youma. Mas..._

— Mas o quê? — Perguntou Sophia.

Irene respondeu em pensamento: _Um dos lados é muito mais forte que o outro. De quem é...?_

Enquanto isso, Priscilla se tornava mais monstruosa a cada momento que passava, invocando cada vez mais de seu poder para ofender mais ataques a Teresa, que por sua vez, mantinha-se na defesa.

A pequena Clare se escondera atrás de uma pedra e tampava os ouvidos com as mãos. Choramingava e gemia em agonia.

— Mas o que... Essa é... Priscilla!? — Noel perguntou assim que as três conseguiram se aproximar.

— Irene, — Sophia chamou. — Não me diga que ela...

— Não, ela ainda não passou de seus limites. Se a pararmos agora, ainda poderemos trazê-la para sua forma humana. Mas, nunca achei que ela seria tão poderosa assim... Quem conseguiria pará-la?

Como se em resposta para sua pergunta, Teresa conseguiu inferir um grande corte no ombro de Priscilla. A Guerreira número 1, jogou-se para trás e Priscilla avançou novamente. As espadas se encontraram. As duas deram início a uma dança rápida com suas armas, quase impossível de ser vista por olhos destreinados.

Teresa se movimentou de modo a jogar impulsionar seu corpo para cima e acertar o outro ombro de Priscilla. A garota-monstro tentou atacá-la de novo, mas Teresa colocou sua espada de encontro com a dela, jogando-a ao chão. Irene arregalou os olhos.

— Não acredito! Diante do poder monstruoso de Priscilla, Teresa se igualou a ela apenas liberando seu poder a nível de mudar a cor dos olhos!? Esse é o verdadeiro poder de Teresa quando ela libera seus poderes?

Clare ousou levantar os olhos de seu esconderijo e sorriu ao ver Teresa de pé e o monstro caído ao chão.

— Teresa...

Teresa se aproximou de Priscilla e apontou a espada para ela.

— Direi enquanto ainda pode ouvir minha voz. Isso deve ser óbvio. Suprima seu youki agora e volte a sua forma humana, — ela ordenou. — Ainda é possível voltar.

— Pai... Devolva o meu pai... — Priscilla balbuciou. — O papai era tão bom... Eu o amava tanto... Ele comeu... Bem na minha frente... Ele comeu as vísceras de TODOS!

De repente, ela se jogou para cima.

— CUIDADO! — Irene gritou.

Teresa se virou rápido e impediu a investida com sua espada. Faíscas. Priscilla pulou para trás.

— Por isso eu o matei. Quando ele comia o meu irmão, eu vim por trás e decepei sua cabeça.

Priscilla avançou para mais um ataque, mas algo a fez parar. A espada caiu. Teresa se assustou. Uma corcunda rompeu o tecido da malha que vestia. Ela gemia em grunhidos guturais.

— Ela passou de seu limite? — A voz de Irene não passava de um sussurro hesitante.

Priscilla caiu de joelhos urrando. Sofria espasmos musculares.

— Não... Não posso voltar... Ajude-me, — os rosto dela estava banhado de lágrimas e suor. — Eu imploro... Não quero virar um youma...

— É inútil, — Irene falou. — Ela vai virar um youma agora.

— Eu imploro... Me ajude... — Priscilla pedia. — Eu imploro... Me ajude... Eu imploro!"

Teresa se desfez de seu poder de youma e encarou as lágrimas da novata. Era só uma novata...

— Sinto muito, não posso mais salvá-la. A única coisa que posso fazer é cortar sua cabeça antes que vire um youma. — Teresa anunciou.

Os olhos esbugalhados de Priscilla se arregalaram e ela baixou a cabeça. — Eu imploro... Me mate... Enquanto eu ainda tenho coração humano...

— Está bem, acabarei com seu sofrimento.

A respiração ruidosa de Priscilla se tornou ofegante, a pele dela escurecia. O rosto, outrora belo e angelical agora era disforme, distorcido, cheio de veias saltadas. Os músculos sofriam espasmos violentos. Priscula gritou. Um grito de agonia ou de prazer? Moveu sua mão, que se transformava em garras para a espada caída ao chão.

Teresa ergueu a espada rapidamente.


	2. Aliadas pela última vez

**Capítulo II**_  
Aliadas pela última vez_

_- _

Para Irene que ainda se mantinha como espectadora, invocou seu poder de youma e pôde predizer a ação seguinte de Priscilla cujos olhos encaravam o rosto impassível da sua oponente. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabo da espada. Quando Teresa abaixou a espada contra a cabeça da que despertava, sentiu-se sendo lançada para longe.

— Teresa! — O grito de Clare pôde ser ouvido.

Um grito de dor.

Caiu rolando pela lateral do elevado caminho de pedras. Em meio a pedras pontiagudas, Teresa sentiu um corpo se mexer sobre o seu.

— Irene!

— Dos males o menor... — A Número 2 sorriu irônicamente e se rolou para o lado da Número 1. — Depois eu me vejo com você.

Teresa pôs-se rapidamente de pé e ofereceu a mão para a Irene que aceitou e se levantou.

— Que nossa última luta como aliadas seja proveitosa. — Rogou Irene.

— Será no mínimo divertida. — Teresa respondeu e subiu as pedras com a sucessora em seu calço.

As duas puderam acompanhar o final da transformação de Priscilla. Do outro lado. Noel e Sophia estavam apavoradas. Irene e Teresa não escondiam seus receios e hesitações. Diante daquela quantidade de Youki, Priscilla se transformaria no Kakuseisha mais poderoso que qualquer uma das quatro já teria enfrentado. Da corcunda, surgiram asas, os dedos dos pés se alongaram rompendo as botas de metal. Um único chifre se ergueu na resta. Os cabelos se arrepiaram. Priscilla emitia urros guturais e uma luz intensa cegou as quatro guerreiras por alguns momentos...

Assim que tornaram a enxergar, o kakuseisha, ergueu-se do chão. Noel e Sophia viram Irene e Teresa do outro lado, juntas e entenderam na hora. As quatro guerreiras lutariam do mesmo lado mais uma vez. Sacaram suas espadas.

A kakuseisha girou o corpo num movimento fluido olhando para as todas elas, ouviram a lâmina da espada em sua mão direita roçar nas pedras do chão. O rosto de pele escura se contorceu num sorriso.

— Eu não quero matá-las. — Disse o monstro numa voz rouca que em nada lembrava o tom infantil de Priscilla. — Tenho fome.

Os olhos apenas viram a kakuseisha desaparecer e aparecer na frente de Sophia. O monstro agarrou-a pelos cabelos e puxou-a de encontro a si. Cheirou-a.

— Seu cheiro é ruim. Eu quero visceras... Humanas... Você não serve.

Então, Sophia foi lançada longe.

Irene aumentou o nível de youki. Ela se comunicou com Teresa através de seus olhos, agora dourados. Teresa impulsionou o corpo na direção da Kakuseisha Priscilla que absorveu o golpe que arrancaria sua cabeça com a espada.

— Quer me matar, é? — Priscilla riu. — Eu não vou deixar.

— E por quê você acha que eu preciso de permissão para matar quem eu quero? — Teresa respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, sorriso pelo qual era chamada de Teresa do Sorriso Aparente.

Priscilla abaixou a espada com força empurrando Teresa para trás, que usando de seus poderes, instantâneamente estava de volta frente e frente com a oponente. As espadas começaram a se chocar por todos os lados. Um ataque era dado e defendido para um contra-ataque ser ofendido e defendido. Os golpes se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos para olhos destreinados. Irene procurava uma maneira de aplicar sua Espada da Luz sem ferir Teresa, cujo corpo girava para lá e para cá a fim de inferir danos na kakuseisha e se defender dos golpes que recebia. Irene se concentrou nos Youkis das que lutavam e se enfiou na luta aplicando a técnica pela qual ganhara sua fama.

Noel observou as duas guerreiras mais poderosas lutarem contra a kakuseisha, Irene não era mais vista, a presença dela era marcada apenas pelas faíscas pelo encontro de sua espada com a espada da que despertara. Teresa mantinha-se se defendendo e tentando manter a atenção do monstro focada em si a fim de que Irene pudesse ferí-la mortalmente. Entretanto a criatura parecia ser demasiadamente poderosa até para as duas juntas. Noel sentiu que aquele seria o fim da classe mais poderosa que a Organização criara até então. Inspirou uma grande quatidade de ar enquanto se concentrava em seu próprio Youki. Era a mais rápida depois da Espada da Luz de Irene, a criatura era forte e poderosa, mas não podia ser tanto assim. Talvez até escaparia, mas não escaparia sem estar bastante ferida. Quando as veias saltavam pelo rosto e pelas mão de Noel, ela rufou na direção da batalha, pensando em seu último suspiro.

De longe, Sophia colocava o braço horrivelmente deslocado no lugar. Via grandes explosões, sabia que as outras três estavam indo com tudo para cima do monstro que Priscilla se tornara. No que seus superiores pensavam quando mandaram alguém tão inexperiente quanto Priscilla para ir atrás da cabeça de Teresa do Sorriso Aparente. Eles só podiam estar loucos.

Puxou o braço para frente de uma única vez e ouviu um estralo dolorido. Com a mão limpou o filete de sangue de escorria por seu rosto. Pôs-se de pé. Tirando o braço, seus ferimentos não iriam atrapalhá-la. Seus olhos brilharam dourados e ela começou a correr na direção da luta.

Noel caiu de costas no chão, após ter recebido um chute generoso de Teresa que arrancou a espada de Priscilla de seu ventre. Irene afundou contra um monte de pedras, levatando muita poeira. Já Teresa estava presa numa chave de pescoço, prestes a ter o pescoço quebrado, após ter deixado sua espada cair.

— Olha no que você me transformou... — A Kakuseisha sussurrou no ouvido de Teresa. — Olha! Veja que coisa horrivel eu me transformei, por sua causa. Sabe, isso é injusto, você me tranforma nisso e agora quer me matar. Muito injusto... Muito injusto...

— Eu não te transformei em nada, a culpa não é minha se você não passava de uma imbecil inexperiente que achava que tinha o controle de qualquer coisa. Eu mandei você conter o seu youki enquanto ainda havia tempo!

— É, mas eu não o fiz, queria apernas te matar, pois assassinos não merecem nada menos do que a morte.

— Olha quem fala...

Ela afastou as mechas do cabelo da guerreira e lambeu sua orelha.

— Não, não... Eu ainda não matei ninguém, portanto, a pecha de assassina ainda é só sua... Sabe, toda essa movimentação me deixou ainda mais faminta... — Ela começou a andar, averiguando o estrago que causara nas outras, arrastava Teresa consigo. — Quero abrir o ventre de seres humanos, enfiar minha cabeça em seus intestinos cheios de sangue. Não deixar nenhum resto de carne para trás e saborear cada órgão. O que? — A criatura virou-se e deu de cara com a lâmina de uma espada. Foi obrigada a largar Teresa para se esquivar do ataque repentino de Sophia, que atirou-se com tanta força que cravou a espada até o cabo no chão, fazendo-o tremer

— Meu cheiro é ruim, é?! Bom pra você, agora me diga o que acha da minha espada? — Os olhos dourados de Sophia cintilaram e ela puxou a espada com força e atirou-se novamente contra a Kakuseisha. Foi o que Teresa precisou para jogar no chão e alcançar sua própria espada.

Priscilla ria enquanto absorvia os golpes violentos de Sophia. Teresa avançou para cima da criatura novamente. Enquanto isso Noel e Irene curavam seus ferimentos para então voltar a batalha.

— Vocês são tão engraçadas, acham mesmo que podem me vencer...

Irene observou que Priscilla apenas brincava com as outras e que era apenas com Teresa que iria lutar a sério. As duas estavam apenas se divertindo. Restava apenas a dúvida. O Youki da kakuseisha era gigantesco e o de Teresa... Parecia que oscilava. O que a número 1 estava tentando? Ah sim... Depois da diminuição súbita do youki de Teresa, Irene percebeu. Ela estava se segurando, porque? Porque não se atirava logo em cima de Priscilla e arrancava logo a cabeça dela? Sabia que ela tinha potencial para isso. Lembrava-se de como ela superara a cada uma das Guerreiras em pouquíssimo tempo e em meses recebera o posto de número 1. Porque Teresa estava se segurando?

O duelo entre a kakuseisha e a número 1 continuava com a criatura desviando das investidas de Sophia, ignorando-a totalmente. Logo, Priscilla arremessou Sophia para cima de Noel e o som das espadas cessou.

Teresa baixou a espada, ofegante. Os olhos prateados da número 1 se encontraram com os da Kakuseisha. Concluiu que verdadeira batalha iria começar. Era com ela com quem Priscilla queria lutar, pouco lhe importavam as outras, era Teresa o alvo de sua raiva.

— Você matou meu pai, agora vai pagar. — A voz suave de Priscilla chegou aos seus ouvidos. Teresa maneou a cabeça. Ela estava delirando.

Irene cuidando de cicatrizar seus ferimentos viu a número 1 fechar os olhos e segurar o cabo da espada com as duas mãos. Logo ouviram uma risadinha.

— Sabe... Foi até bom você ter despertado, além de adiar bastante futuras incomodações, arrancar a cabeça de um despertado não me fará sentir qualquer piedade.

Priscilla urrou e avançou para cima de Teresa. De repente, as que assistiam, sentiram o crescimento mostruoso de um youki. Irene viu os olhos dourados de Teresa e então assossiou, antes de Priscilla despertar, aquela aura mosntruosa era da número 1. Não era possível. Apenas 10 do poder dela eram extremamente superiores aos mais de 70 de Priscilla.

As espadas se chocaram com um estrondo e faíscas se tornaram vivíveis. Era um duelo de forças monstruosas.

Irene nem ousava piscar, sentia aquilo, o poder dentro de Teresa era absurdo. Agora entendia porque ela era chamada de Teresa do Sorriso Aparente. Todos os anos que investira treinando e aperfeiçoando sua espada da luz, apenas se equiparavam ao sorriso dela, perante a tanto poder.

Logo a dança com as espadas começou, se não fossem as condições, seria um espetáculo impressionante. Irene, que possuia a visão treinada, mal podia enxergar os movimentos de cada uma.

— Teresa... Teresa é um monstro. — Noel gemeu apavorada do outro lado.

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa. — Sophia disse baixinho.

— Mas veja, nem Irene se atreve a se meter na luta, o que nós vamos fazer? E melhor, o que vamos fazer neste estado.

Irene tentava calcular quanto por tempo Teresa conseguiria segurar Priscilla sozinha. Talvez... Talvez devessem aproveitar enquanto a kakuseisha estava distraída com a número 1 e investir um ataque surpresa. Entretanto, por que ela só deixara para expor seu poder depois que as três estivessem fora de combate? Olhou para as duas companheiras que também assistiam a batalha. Elas eram fracas demais. Irene lembrou dos tempo de seu treinamento em que Teresa desaparecera por dois anos, todos pensaram que ela tinha sido morta por um youma, entretanto quando ninguém mais a esperava, ela retornara, mais forte e poderosa do que nunca. Superara a todos, inclusive a Irene, a quem no começo jamais conseguira inflingir um mísero arranhão. Teresa jamais lhe explicara o que tinha acontecido naquele tempo.

Ela embainhou a espada e instantâneamente apareceu ao lado de Noel e Sophia.

— Irene! — Sophia exclamou surpresa.

— Como vocês estão? — Perguntou imediatamente se dirigindo para verificar os ferimentos de Noel que parecia estar pior.

— Vamos ficar bem...

— Estão em condições de lutar?

Os olhos de ambas quase saltaram das órbitas.

— Irene, você está louca? Não temos como vencer Priscilla. Veja o youki das duas, é imenso. — Sophia disse.

— Sei que não podemos vencer, mas podemos ajudar.

— Nós seremos mortas! — A voz de Noel foi ouvida.

Irene viu o braço de Priscilla se esticar, agarrar Teresa pelo pescoço e afundar o corpo da guerreira contra um monte de pedras.

— Teresa não conseguirá segurá-la por muito tempo e se não morrer antes acabará despertando. Se for este o caso, perderemos qualquer chance de sobrevivermos.

Irene rasgou um pedaço da capa e rapidamente o pressionou contra o ferimento na barriga de Noel. Ao menos já estava cicatrizando. Os ferimentos no ventre eram sempre os piores para se curarem. Olhou rapidamente para as duas lutando. Não era para ter chegado àquele ponto. Amaldiçoou Teresa por matado aqueles humanos.

— Vamos... — Irene pôs-se de pé.

— Irene, nós vamos morrer. — Noel praticamente gritou.

— Nossas vidas perderam completamente o valor quando entramos para a organização.

Noel levantou com um pouco de dificuldade segurando o ferimento no ventre. Ela seria a primeira que pereceria. Sophia parou ao lado da número 2. As três sacaram as espadas e elevaram os níveis de youki.

Noel correu na direção da kakuseisha que percebeu a aproximação e esticou sua carne a fim de atingí-la antes que se aproximasse. A guerreira conseguiu desviar da primeira investida, mas não da segunda e as garras atravessaram seu crânio.

— NOEL!!! — Sophia impulsionou violentamente o corpo para cima e fez com que a velocidade da queda lhe desse força suficiente para atacá-la de cima. A garra presa na cabeça de Noel foi decepada e o chão tremeu com impacto do corpo no chão.

Priscilla chutou Teresa e apareceu na frente de Sophia, sorrindo. — Pensei que você não queria mais brincar... Mas tudo bem, ainda tem espaço para você.

A lâmina da espada de Priscilla rapidamente cortou Sophia pela cintura, dividindo o corpo em duas partes.

— Não... — Irene murmurou frustrada. Não podia ser não era para ser assim. Com a espada na mão, trocou um breve olhar com Teresa, caída em meio as rochas, com uma estalagmite pontiaguda atravessando-lhe o ventre.

Motivada pela frustração, a número 2 correu na direção da kakuseisha, porém nem teve tempo de pensar, logo que se aproximou, foi arremessada longe e caiu de costas. Sentiu a ombreira despedaçar e o sangue fluir pelo fundo corte no ombro. Estava acabado. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e foi Teresa ainda presa com a rocha fincada no ventre. Priscilla caminhou até ela soltando risinhos e bruscamente a arrancou dali. As asas se abriram e com a mão que lhe restava, segurou a guerreira pelo braço e voou em direção ao norte.

— Teresa!!! — Ouviu uma vozinha finha gritar atrás de si, mas não deu ouvidos. Usou sua própria espada como apoio e com certa dificuldade pôs-se de pé. Elas se afastavam rápido. Já estavam em seu limite, mas poderia alcançá-las se usasse seus poderes. Baixou os olhos e encontrou a espada de Teresa. Os olhos de Irene se arregalaram, ela não teria nenhuma chance. Mancou até a espada e juntou-a. Maneou a cabeça pensativa e então pôs-se a correr, o mais rápido que pode, ignorando os músculos cansados, as dores e o youma que gritava dentro de si.

Teresa se debatia tentando se soltar, mas a kakuseisha a segurava com muita força e ela estava muito enfraquecida pelo enorme ferimento em seu ventre. Estava perdendo muito sangue e concentrava seu youki em se curar. Ao menos conseguira estancar a hemorragia. O vento batia em seu rosto e ela, tinhosa, não ousava pensar que seria o fim, mesmo que no fundo ela soubesse que tinha perdido tudo.

Irene pulou de uma ribanceira, aterrisando na margem de um rio. Lá estavam elas. Só mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco. Pegou a espada de Teresa e ergueu-a na horizontal ao lado de sua cabeça. Ergueu a mão livre e usou-a como mira, em seguida invocou uma grande quantidade de youki em seu braço, até que seus músculos doessem, e lançou a espada com força e velocidade na direção de Priscilla. Quando a arma alcançou a despertada, a silhueta atingiu o ponto cego da luz do sol e tudo que Irene pôde ver foi o corpo de Teresa cair como se fosse uma boneca, completamente sem vida. Rufou na direção do ponto onde a número 1 cairia.

Teresa caiu numa larga ponte de pedra que passava sobre o rio, gemeu ao puxar, com dificuldade o braço que fora deslocado quando fora pega pela despertada e que piorara com a queda. A outra mão pousou de leve no ventre, avaliando seu estado. Se estava ruim antes, era melhor nem pensar em como estavam suas entranhas agora. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça. Droga. Estava realmente péssima. Sentia o youki de Priscilla perto e ele era grande, mas não esperaria nada a menos daquela que poderia ter sido sua sucessora. Sentou-se, sentindo todas as parte do seu corpo implorando por descanso.

Ainda não, ela pensou, aproveitando que Priscilla estava destraída com o ataque repentino de Irene para se concentrar em sua respiração. Sim, a vida de uma guerreira dependia também de atos simples como respirar, acalmou seus pensamentos. Priscilla estava tendo dificuldades em administrar todo o seu poder, e isso lhe dava uma grande vantagem. Porém aos poucos ela estava conseguindo se controlar a prova disso fora a velocidade com que conseguira matar Sophia e Noel, mesmo tendo perdido a mão. Apesar de ainda ser muito nova e não ter definido um estilo de batalha Teresa podia afirmar que, pelos ataques que investia e pela tendencia que tinha para colocá-al na defensiva, Priscilla se tornaria uma guerreira, ou melhor, uma kakuseisha ofensiva, portanto, ela teria um pouco de dificuldade para regenerar a mão perdida. E talvez sua única chance de vencê-la, no estado em que estava, seria promover ataques surpresa e arrancar um a um os membros da criatura. Teria que fazer aquilo quatro vezes e não errar nenhuma. Ou então arrancar a cabeça, porém isso era bem mais complicado.

— Teresa... — Irene se aproximou, ofegante.

— Ela não está longe...

— Você ainda consegue lutar?

Teresa teve vontade de dar um soco em Irene, mas resistiu ao impulso. — Consigo, mas minha espada está em algum lugar do corpo dela.

Irene desembainhou sua espada e ofereceu-a para Teresa. — De jeito nenhum eu conseguiria vencê-la.

Teresa afastou a espada. — Ajude-me a levantar.

Irene estendeu a mão livre e puxou Teresa para cima. — O que você pretende fazer?

— Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas ela vai voltar. Meteu na cabeça que eu era o youma que matou a familia dela e agora quer me matar de qualquer jeito.

— O problema não é ela querer lhe matar, mas o poder que ela tem, é o suficiente para ela se tornar um ser abissal. Temos que aproveitar os ferimentos que já foram inflingidos.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas precisarei de ajuda para matá-la. Aliás, esta é a hora perfeita para um de suas estratégias miraculosas de combate... Aliás, se não

Irene suspirou e mirou o grande ferimento no ventre de Teresa. Estava cicatrizando, porém demoraria semanas até que ela ficasse bem por completo. Seus pensamentos começaram a rodar em torno do que vira da luta antes nos monstes rochosos, procurando por pontos fracos. Não seria impossível, mas precisariam de uma oportunidade única para arrancar a cabeça de Priscilla ou seria mortas. Todavia, precisavam recuperar a espada de Teresa. Sim, com uma boa estratégia talvez poderiam vencê-la.

— Ela está voltando. — Ouviu a voz de Teresa e em seguida sentiu o Youki de Priscilla.

Em questão de instantes ela estava frente a frente com elas e tudo que podiam ver nos olhos amarelos da kakuseisha era a loucura do despertar. Irene ergueu a espada. Teresa deu alguns passos para trás. A esperança estava deixando seus corações. Para as duas guerreiras mais fortes já criadas pela Organização estava reservada apenas a morte. A espada de Teresa ainda estava cravada no ventre de Priscilla, mas ela parecia não se importar com a lâmina atravessando suas entranhas.

Irene invocou uma grande quantidade de seu poder e desapareceu das vistas delas. As próximas ações não puderam ser vistas nem sentidas por ninguém. Ela surgiu atrás da despertada e puxou a ponta da lâmina fazendo com que o cabo aumentasse a extensão do ferimento, neste momento sentiu-se empurrada para trás e uma leve ardencia no braço esquerdo. O impacto de seu corpo com o chão derrubou algumas pilastras de pedra e então Irene pode sentir o sangue fluir para fora de seu corpo.

— Irene, parece que você perdeu seu braço... — a voz fina de Priscilla falou. E então Irene viu a mão da kakuseisha segurgar seu braço e em seguida derrubá-lo ao chão.

Os olhos de Teresa se arregalaram. No que Irene estava pensando?! Foi então que viu o corpo da companheira caído com duas espadas ao seu lado. Ela fora recuperar sua arma para que pudesse lutar. Ainda assim um ato estúpido e desesperado demais para o estilo dela. Teresa invocou seu poder e seu youki mostruoso chamou a atenção da despertada, mas antes que esta pudesse ofender-lhe qualquer ataque, Teresa surgiu por uma fração de segundo próximo a Irene a fim de juntar as duas espadas. Logo Teresa estava no ar e apenas o cintilar das lâminas pode ser visto. O braço sem mão de Priscilla saiu voando e o sangue escuro manchou o chão. Em seguida Teresa se aproveitou da distração e conseguiu decepar metade de uma perna. E enquanto o corpo de Priscilla caía no chão, sua carne de esticou e atravessou o ferimento no ventre da guerreira. Um grito agudo pode ser ouvido.

Teresa estava suspensa no ar com os dedos da kakuseisha cortando-lhe ainda mais o ventre. Sentia como se sua carne estivesse sendo rasgada a dor era insuportável e pela segunda vez em sua vida desejou morrer logo, mas para sua surpresa sentiu seu corpo cair. Teresa fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a dor. Priscilla tinha-a soltado. Por que? Sons estranhos chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

"_Suprima seu youki, Teresa, vamos_", uma voz masculina soou no fundo de sua mente. Aquele momento pareceu uma eternindade. E ela caiu, afundando na escuridão. E por fim, mais nada, era apenas o fim.

-

Irene viu a silhueta despedaçada da Kakuseisha desaparecer no horizonte, rumando ao norte. Ofegante, caiu de joelhos no chão e levou sua mão que restava até o ferimento provocado pela amputação de seu braço esquerdo. Sangrava muito e sua vista começava a ficar turva. Arrastou-se até seu braço arrancado e pegou-o, pretendendo-o colocá-lo de volta no lugar. Mas ainda precisaria dele? Tinha que pensar rápido, se demorasse muito a ferida começaria a cicatrizar e não poderia mais colocá-lo de volta. Mais a frente seus olhos encontraram a espada de Teresa. No fim, Teresa do Sorriso Aparente fora derrotada. Pegou o braço, a espada e mancou até beira da ponte. Lá estava o corpo dela, prestes a ser levado pela correnteza. Estava morta? Duvidava muito. Estava apenas inconsciente. Só era possível matar Teresa cortando sua cabeça fora.

— _Irene... — Teresa sentou-se atrás dela e começou a desembaraçar com seus dedos hábeis e pacientes os longos cabelos brancos de Irene. — A guerreira número 9, Elaine, quase virou um youma por esses dias. Foi morta por um completo desconhecido a quem teve que implorar para ser seu Algoz._

— _Eu soube. — Irene reconheceu o tom na voz de Teresa, ela ficara impressionada. Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, onde era apenas ouvido o crepitar da fogueira, cujo fogo começava a se extingüir._

— _Irene... — Ela recomeçou. — Quando eu usar de todo o meu poder, quero morrer com o coração humano, mesmo não tendo vivido como tal. E eu quero que você arranque minha cabeça. — Irene se surpreendeu, e era muito difícil pegá-la de supresa. — Ninguém mais. Você é a única a quem eu dou o direito de me matar quando o momento chegar._

_Irene se refez do susto e pegou as mãos de Teresa. Seus grandes olhos, agora prateados a imploravam para concordar com seu pedido._

— _Teresa, isso é ilógico. Por que se preocupar com um futuro tão distante, quando nossa jornada esá apenas começando? — Irene perguntou num tom sério, mas suave o suficiente._

— _Porque eu não quero te assustar de novo com esse assunto quando você receber minha carta negra. — Teresa respondeu com o semblante entristecido._

_Irene maneou a cabeça. Ainda tinha os punhos de Teresa presos em suas mãos._

— _E se eu tiver que morrer primeiro. Você faria o mesmo por mim?_

_Teresa suspirou. — Ora, mas é claro! Mas sou eu quem vai morrer primeiro. Eu sinto isso._

_Irene arqueou as sobrancelhas finas. — Teresa, você é uma boba._

_Teresa sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite. O sorriso mais belo que Irene já vira em toda a sua existência. Sabia que aquele sorriso não esmaeceria tão logo._

Irene ergueu a espada de Teresa e lançou-a na direção do corpo. Como se o tempo começasse a passar mais devagar, os segundos se estenderam e Irene viu a espada cruzar o ar e fincar-se no corpo de sua dona. Era melhor assim. Se Teresa sobrevivesse, a Organização em peso iria atrás dela. Dessa forma, compriria sua promessa e Teresa morria como humana. Irene sentiu um peso gigantesco em seu coração. Teresa aprendera o que era compaixão. Sim, ela morrera com mais humanidade no coração do que Irene jamais poderia ter. Invejou-a.

Virou-se, pegou seu braço. Embainhou sua espada, deixou a ponte e seguiu para Leste, deixando para trás a lendária Teresa do Sorriso Aparente, a mais forte das guerreiras chamadas Claymores. Teresa do Sorriso Aparente, cuja expressão de boneca jamais deixava o rosto. Teresa do Sorriso Aparente, traidora da Organização por quem lutara a vida toda. Teresa do Sorriso Aparente, traída pela Organização por quem lutara a vida toda.


	3. Salva pelo passado

**Capítulo III**

_Salva pelo Passado_

* * *

O dia amanhecia priguiçosamente e às margens do rio Tarubi, dois homens viajavam em uma pequena carroça, rumo ao vale de Renwez. Um dos homens era pequeno e velho, de cabelos brancos e barba grisalha, estava adormecido ao lado do jovem rapaz que controlava os dois cavalos. Ele cantarolava baixinho uma antiga canção das aldeias do norte. Ele estreitou os olhos e finalmente localizou a ponte de pedra, não faltava muito para chegar na vila. Cerca de meio dia, de acordo com suas contas, isso se nada os atrapalhasse no caminho. Bateu de leve as rédeas para acelerar o ritmo dos cavalos.

Ao prestar atenção na distante silhueta da ponte notou que ela estava diferente. Olhou ao seu redor e por um momento cogitou estar ter ido pelo afluente errado do rio. Impossível. Conhecia os caminhos para sua vila bem demais para se perder. Manteve a velocidade do trote dos cavalos. Ao se aproximar, pôde notar os detalhes da ponte entrando em foco. Estava com metade dos balaústres e altas pilastras arrancadas. Olhou nas margens do rio, lá estavam grandes fragmentos de pedra de haviam despencado. Mas que diabos... Exatamente uma semana antes estivera lá e a ponte estava como sempre. O que tinha acontecido? Voltou a olhar para frente e gritou assustado.

— Ah! Hein? — O velho acordou de súbito.

O rapaz saltou imediatamente da carroça e correu alguns metros até um corpo na margem da correnteza do Tarubi que tentava arrastá-lo. Entretanto, o corpo estava preso... Por uma espada fincada nele. Chegou perto e viu longos e reluzentes cabelos louro-platinados. A espada estava cravada entre os seios da mulher. As roupas estavam empapadas de sangue que era levado a medida que escorria e alcançava a água.

— Pelos deuses... — Ele murmurou e se abaixou ao lado da mulher. O rosto dela também estava coberto de vermelho. Com as mãos em concha levou um pouco de água para limpar um pouco do vermelho. Aproximou-se do rosto dela para ver se ainda respirava. Negativo. tocou abaixo do seio esquerdo e para sua surpresa o coração ainda batia. Fraco, mas batia. Seu próprio coração deu um pulo. Precisava fazê-la respirar. Mirou a espada, era enorme. Precisava tirá-la dali. Mas como fazê-lo sem que ela perdesse ainda mais sangue? Sua memória soou um alarme. Já tinha visto aquela espada antes. Arregalou os olhos. Estava diante do corpo de uma...

— Pelos deuses! Ela é uma Claymore! — O velho gritou atrás do rapaz.

Sim, os cabelos claros e reluzentes, as roupas — mesmo suja de terra, molhada e manchada de sangue —, ela era uma Claymore.

— Pai. Ajude-me aqui, nós precisamos salvá-la! — Disse o rapaz.

— Salvá-la?! — O velho praticamente gritou. — Está louco, Trev? Ela é uma Claymore!

— Então! Nós _precisamos_ ajudá-la.

O rapaz começou a analisar a grande espada, procurando por uma maneira de removê-la sem machucá-la ainda mais. Olhando para cima e vendo a ponte, em ruínas, começou a cogitar sobre o tamanho da briga que aquela Claymore tinha enfrentado. Devia ter sido um Youma dos grandes.

— Eu preciso tirar a espada.

— Já disse, meu filho, deixe a mulher aí, essas Claymores sabem se cuidar. Assim que ela acordar ela vai se arrastar pra algum canto e pronto.

O rapaz não acreditou na relutância do pai. — Pai, essa mulher nos defende dos Youmas!

O velho abriu uma gargalhada alta e sarcástica. — Sim, desde que paguemos uma gorda quantia. Largue ela aí e vamos embora. O Sr. Uwaine está nos aguardando.

— Pai, vamos levá-la. Ela está desacordada, nada poderá fazer contra nós, se o Sr. Uwaine não aprovar, trazêmo-a de volta para a floresta e a deixamos em qualquer canto. Nosso patrão decidirá o que fazer com ela.

O velho suspirou insatisfeito. — Está bem, mas não me preocuparei se ela morrer no caminho...

Trev se levantou e postou as duas mãos no cabo da espada, então, puxou-a com cuidado. Um pouco de sangue fluiu pelo grande machucado, mas o suficiente para a mulher encher os pulmões ruidosamente. O velho teve que segurá-la para não ser carregada pela correnteza. O rapaz entregou a espada para o pai e então levantou-a nos braços para acomodá-la na carroça. Antes de partirem o velho esticou um manto de couro de boi sobre o corpo dela. "Só para evitar olhares quando chegarmos na vila", ele disse. Trev nada respondeu, apenas se acomodou na parte da frente da carroça e retomou as rédeas dos cavalos.

Seguiram pela margem do rio até encontrarem o velho carvalho morto que indicava que deveriam voltar para a estrada. Aquele atalho, apesar de penoso, economizava um dia inteiro que normalmente usariam para circular o bosque para alcançar a ponte sobre o rio Tarubi. Valia mais passar por baixo dela e retomar a estrada do outro lado e seguir na direção do vale de Renwez. A vila jazia aos pés de uma enorme cadeia de montanhas e logo ao fim do bosque, numa grande clareira. Era pequena, visto que não tinha para onde crescer, exceto para quem estivesse disposto a começar a derrubar as árvores ou a subir a montanha (como o Sr. Uwaine), porém aquela não era uma preocupação, pois era raro alguém se abalar até o isolado vilarejo.

O sol começava a se pôr quando a carroça adentrou o centro da vila, Trev pretendia seguir em direção a colina onde ficava a morada do patrão, porém o avistou na taverna na companhia do velho Emlyn.

— Não deixa ninguém chegar perto, eu vou falar com o senhor Uwaine — Trev disse ao pai e seguiu para a taverna — Senhor Uwaine. — Chamou inclinando-se para frente de maneira reverente.

— Trev! Voltaram cedo. — Constatou Uwaine, num tom divertido. Trev notou o caneco de cerveja na mão do patrão.

— Sim, senhor, viemos pelo atalho do rio.

— Sem dúvida economiza tempo. — o velho Emlyn se intrometeu enquando enchia o caneco de Uwaine com mais cerveja. — Porém, destrói as rodas das carroças. Cansei de perder mercadoria no meio daquelas pedras maltidas.

— Todo atalho dá trabalho! — Concluiu Uwaine e deu um gole em sua cerveja. — Mas creio que não veio até mim para comunicar sua chegada, Trev. — O home disse calmamente.

— Não senhor... Eu... Ahm... — Como ele diria que tinha uma Claymore semi-morta na carroça...

— Fale rapaz! — Uwaine gritou, mas sem ser agressivo.

— Eu preciso que o senhor venha ver algo. — Não podia dizer que tinha uma Claymore semi-morta na carroça...

Uwaine postou o caneco na mesa e virou-se para Emlyn. — Desculpe, amigo, assuntos de família.

Emlyn sorriu amigavelmente e se enfiou para dentro da taverna. Uwaine saiu com Trev que o guiou para a carroça. O patrão cumprimentou o velho com um aceno educado com a cabeça e parou subitamente a dois metros da carroça, com a expressão repentinamente séria.

— Mas o que vocês trouxeram aí!? — Ele perguntou tornando a movimentar-se a passos largos na direção do manto. Levantou-o fazendo barulho e viu a mulher. O rosto coberto de sangue que também tingia de vermelho os cabelos quase brancos de tão claros. Havia uma enorme perfuração entre os seios dela. Seu olhar encontrou a espada, cuja lâmina também estava suja de sangue. A malha que ela vestia estáva em frangalhos, rasgada, suja e manchada. Recebera golpes poderosos que arrebentara a ombreira esquerda. Tinhas ambos os joelhos deslocados, os pulsos abertos, sefrera perfurações, cortes horrorosos. Supreendia-se por ela ainda estar vida. Mesmo sendo uma Claymore. Limpou um pouco do sangue do rosto. Pensando bem, não se surpreendia... Nenhum pouco. — Vamos levá-la para a casa. — Ordenou e então perguntou onde a haviam encontrado.

**x x x**

Frio, foi a primeira coisa que percebeu. Ela tremia. Estava sentada em algo gelado e abraçava as pernas enquanto escondia o rosto entre os joelhos. Mexeu-se e percebeu que estava nua. Não sentia mais suas extremidades. Por que ele a largara ali? Por que? Desgraçado! Assim que o encontrasse, faria-o pagar caro por aquilo. O vento cortava-lhe a pele e o sangue há muito congelado não fluia para fora de seu corpo. Tinha fome também, uma fome dos infernos. Não fazia idéia quando fora a última vez que ele a deixara comer. Ergueu o olhar e então viu nada além de flocos de neve atingindo-lhe o globo. Tornou a esconder o rosto nos joelhos. Queria ir para casa, queria comer, queria dormir, queria um pouco de calor! Queria que ele morresse. Tentou mover as mãos. Cuidaria disso quando o encontrasse. Se não morresse congelada ali. Com dificuldade lutou para conseguir mudar a posição, e se mexer. Cavou um buraco na neve e se enfiou dentro, com a mesma dificuldade, cobriu-o. Tremia tanto que mal conseguia respirar. O frio doía até os ossos. Maldito. Maldito!! Queria que o frio passasse. Queria morrer. Pelo menos assim não sentiria mais frio. Não... Não morreria antes de matá-lo. Iria matá-lo. Assim que a tempestade passasse e o dia estivesse claro, rastejaria até ele, como um animal e o mataria.

— Ppappai... Ppapai... — Ela baubuciou. — Eu vvou mmatta-llo. Eeu pproommetto...

**x x x**

Ela retornou a consciência lentamente. Não estava mais frio. Sonho estranho. Estava quente até, mas seu corpo ainda doía, mas não era a dor do frio, era a dor de quem apanhara durante horas de uma horda inteira de humanos e tivera sua carne mastigada por animais e em seguida cuspida fora. Estava deitada em algo fofo e macio. Uma cama. Mexeu de leve as pernas, sentindo os joelhos latejarem. Gemeu. Abriu os olhos, até isso doía. Encarou as vigas de madeira no teto. Percebeu as luzes escapando pelas frestas das janelas, estava claro, então era dia. Passara tanto tempo inconsciente que perdera completamente a noção do tempo. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para verificar com os olhos o quão horrível era a situação. Mais dor. Estava num quarto um quarto simples e confortável. A porta e as janelas estavam cerradas. A penumbra era aconchegante. Tentou mudar de posição, mas um estralo dolorido a fez mudar de idéia, então, daquele jeito ficou, quietinha, sem falar, sem se mexer, e talvez até sem respirar, simplesmente encarando as vigas do teto.

Quanto tempo estivera fora de si? Sua boca seca acusava que não bebia nada há muito tempo, então se deu conta que estava sedenta. Tinha uma excelente resistência física, sabia que seu corpo só ficaria incomodado daquela forma quando não estivesse aguentando mais, portanto seria uma questão de tempo até que desfalecesse novamente. Tempo. Tudo se resumia a tempo.

Se concentrou no pequeno feixe de luz no chão, escapolindo pela fresta de uma porta. Quanto tempo estivera fora de si? Provavelmente muito mais do que estava acostumada, pois não conseguia relaxar e sua cabeça começava a ficar mais acordada do que jamais podia lembrar...Lembrar? Oh, sim! Teresa do Sorriso Aparente fora finalmente derrotada. Mas porque não estava morta? Se estivese morta com certeza não estaria com tantas dores, com tanta sede e com tanta fome. Estava com uma fome dos infernos. Ela havia rompido com a Organização e eles haviam mandado as guerreiras números 2 a 5 para matá-la, entre elas uma novata, desconhecida de Teresa. Mas por que eles queriam sua cabeça? Ah, sim! Havia assassinado humanos, vários deles. Bandidos. Apesar da regra ser clara e dizer que Guerreiras não podiam matar humanos. Mas aqueles não fariam falta de qualquer maneira, o mundo estava melhor sem eles. Prestavam menos que os Youmas. Porém, os matara por causa da garota, só podia pensar nela naquele momento. Clare... Clare!? Merda! Quando a novata despertara, Teresa se embrenhara na batalha contra a Kakuseisha de modo que esqueceu completamente da garota. Merda! Tinha que encontrá-la. E se tivesse se machucado? Não tinham matado a criatura, e ela tivesse pegado a garota. Teresa nem pôde pensar no que seria capaz de fazer caso alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a sua garotinha. Merda!

Um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção. Ela deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e viu a porta se abrir deixando a luz entrar no ambiente. Uma mulher robusta entrou no quarto.

— Oh! Você está acordada! — Ela constatou, sem disfarçar o receio por estar na presença de uma Claymore. Teresa pensou que ela era uma estúpida por tal medo, afinal, a guerreira mal conseguia se mexer... Seu estado era óbvio para o mais ignorante dos camponeses.

— Quem... — A voz de Teresa falhou. — Quem me acolhe?

— Meu patrão disse que assim que você puder sair da cama, ele irá ter com você e responderá tudo que você desejar perguntar. — A mulher respondeu se dirigindo âs janelas e abrindo-as para deixar a luz entrar.

A iluminação incomodou os olhos de Teresa de início.

— Seu patrão tem nome? ... Bem, não importa, — com as forças que tinha, pôs-se sentada, deixando a corberta cair e revelar o tronco. Estava nua, exceto pelas ataduras que cobriam seus ferimentos, formando uma espécie de espartilho, que lhe cobria dos seios até o quadril. Tinha os joelhos enfaixados e imobilizados. — Diga-lhe que agradeço a hospitalidade e os cuidados, mas agora posso me cuidar sozinha. Onde estão minhas roupas?

A mulher coçou a nuca, sem saber o que fazer.

— Ah... A senhora ainda está muito machucada, acho que seria melhor ficar na cama... — Ela disse com cuidado e receio, como se a guerreira fosse arrancar a cabeça dela.

Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas, se não fosse a dor terrível, já teria saído daquela casa somente com a corberta cobrindo o corpo.

— Ah... A senhora devia pelo menos comer alguma coisa. Está há dias aí desmaiada, não comeu nada, deve estar fraca... — Ela se interrompeu com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse dito algo errado que ofendesse a guerreira. — Perdão! Eu sei que as Claymores são superiores aos humanos! ... Eu vou buscar um prato de sopa...

Com isso, a mulher saiu ventando do quarto. Teresa suspirou ao ouvir a porta bater, mas não se surpreendeu com a atitute. Tinha consciência de que era um monstro e apesar de seu rosto bonito, era vista como tal. A mulher tinha razão, deveria comer e se fortalecer antes de partir. Teria que ir atrás de Clare e provavelmente enfrentar mais meia dúzia de guerreiras, já que a organização ainda queria a sua cabeça.

Permaneceu quieta, concentrando-se em curar o máximo de seus ferimentos usando o mínimo de seu Youki, tinha certeza que a organização já tinha posto metade das guerreiras mais poderosas em seu rastro. Tinha que tomar cuidado e não se deixar ser sentida pelas outras, tinha que encontrar Clare e garantir sua segurança antes de enfrenta-las novamente. Isso se os desgraçados não a tivessem encontrado antes e feito a pequenina de isca. Portanto, tinha que estar inteira para recuperá-la. Teresa era a primeira que desafiava a Organização tão abertamente, eles não a deixariam em paz tão facilmente.

**x x x**

A mulher deixou o quarto soltando um suspiro aliviado, por mais que lhe dissessem que as Claymores estavam do lado dos humanos, elas eram terrivelmente intimidantes. Só a lembrança daqueles olhos prateados lhe causavam arrepios. Ela seguiu para a cozinha onde havia uma panela de sopa sobre o fogo do fogão. Antes de servir uma travessa para a hóspede, achou melhor contar ao patrão que ela finalmente havia despertado.

Ele estava a frente da casa, sentado à companhia do velho Sean, com seu cachimbo.

A mulher pigarreou chamando a atenção dos homens. — Senhor Uwaine, a Claymore já despertou.

Uwaine levantou os olhos e mirou o rosto redondo da mulher. — Está bem, Becca, sirva-lhe algo para comer, ela deve estar faminta.

— Estava para fazer isso, senhor. Porém, creio que se ela tivesse condições de deixar a cama, ela nem esperaria para tomar a sopa que vou lhe servir, pareceu-me que ela quer ir embora logo. — Becca contou ao patrão.

— Não me surpreende, deve estar ansiosa para voltar a sua rotina. Bem, Becca, obrigado. Agora sirva alguma comida para ela.

A mulher se retirou e o velho Sean mirou o patrão com curiosidade.

— Você está preocupado demais com aquela Claymore. — Disse o velho sugestivamente.

— Na verdade não, Sean, eu sei que ela ficará bem. Ela é uma guerreira, afinal de contas. Foi treinada para sobreviver aos ataques mais violentos. — Uwaine explicou, defendendo-se.

— Tenho certeza que sim! Mas, mesmo assim, você está preocupado, está agindo estranho desde que Trev e eu a trouxemos. Primeiro, a enche de cuidados, fazendo questão de tratá-la pessoalmente. Agora, você nem quer saber de chegar perto dela. — Eu lhe conheço desde antes de meu filho nascer... Tem algo de muito errado nisso, não tem?

Uwaine levou o cachimbo a boca, em silencio. Tinha algo errado? Talvez, tudo dependia de como a situação era analisada. Para ele, era um alívio tê-la bem, a salvo, em seus domínios. Sabia que ela tinha se metido numa encrenca das grandes, a extensão de seus ferimentos provava isso e o homem tinha plenos conhecimentos do poder daquela Claymore.

— E então? Devo considerar seu silêncio como uma confirmação?

— Você não deve considerar nada.

Sean emitiu um 'huh' e tornou sua atenção ao fumo. — Só espero que agora que ela acordou, vá embora rápido.

— Você não gosta delas, não é?

— Não tenho nada contra... Só não me sinto confortável na presença delas. Aqueles olhos prateados, a pele tão branca que elas parecem cadáveres, além disso, é só ter uma noção do estrago que elas fazem, que dá medo.

— Elas estão do lado dos humanos...

— Mesmo assim não gosto de Claymores. Elas no canto delas e eu no meu.

Uwaine maneou a cabeça. — Você me aceita... Qual é a diferença?

— Você é... diferente. Você não intimida ninguém. Mesmo fazendo um grande estrago num Youma. Ah... E seus olhos não são prateados. Isso conta muito.

Uwaine esboçou um risada e voltou sua atenção para o horizonte. No fundo estava preocupado. O que ela pensaria quando o visse? Não esperava ver Teresa novamente e, sem dúvidas, ela não esperaria o mesmo dele.

* * *

_E então, a história continua, como muitos de vocês, também me sinto frustrada por ter assistido a morte da personagem mais carismática do Anime/Mangá. Portanto, eis o regresso da Teresuda (L) over fucker do mal linda e maravilhosa._

_Não deixem de deixar reviews com seus comentários, elogios, xingamentos, reclamações, dúvidas e sugestões._

_Agradecimentos a _**Juliane.chan1**_, a _**BlackSakuyamon**_, por terem se manifestado. Ao _**Pizza Hut**_, que apesar de não ter deixado review tem me atormentado via MSN e Orku. E a minha nega loira _**Maria, do Olhar Bolado**_ que passou horas me escutando falar sobre as minhas idéias para esta estória. _

_Sinceros votos de que ninguém morra!_

_Até o próximo capítulo,  
Ty. _


	4. No céu, mais nada

**Capítulo IV**

_No céu, mais nada_

Clare gritou por Teresa ao vê-la sendo carregada pela Kakuseisha. Saiu de trás de seu esconderijo e viu a moça alta de cabelos compridos e orelha compridas correr na direção que Teresa fora levada, tão rápida que os olhos da garota não puderam acompanhá-la por muito tempo. Ela correu até o corpo da moça de cabelos bem curtinhos, sua cabeça fora perfurada, a moça de cabelos cacheados fora cortada ao meio na cintura e exalava seus últimos suspiros.

— Não morre... — Clare disse ao se abaixar ao lado dela. — Por favor, não morre.

As lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos verdes de Clare e a menina levou a mão pequenina até os cabelos da mulher. Sabia que ela não sobreviveria, então permaneceu ali, ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos. A mulher esboçou um sorriso cansado para a garota.

— A-agora e-eu sei porq-que T-teresa de-d-desist-tiu de- de tudo... — Ela constatou num fio de voz. — Q-quisera e-eu ter enc-contrad-do alguém p-por quem vi-

A voz morrera e ela exalou seu último suspiro. Clare deixou um soluço escapar de sua garganta. Porque? Porque todos tinham que morrer. Iria ficar sozinha para sempre. Estava perdendo Teresa. Olhou para o céu cinzento e implorou para que os Deuses protegessem Teresa e que ela conseguisse matar aquele monstro horrível.

Clare fungou e limpou o nariz com o braço. Estava sozinha de novo. Teresa tinha que voltar, não queria ficar sozinha de novo!

— Teresa... Volta... — Ela pediu para ninguém e esperou uma resposta que sabia que não viria. Ouviu o assobiar triste do vento e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Teresa prometera que jamais a deixaria. Sim, Teresa voltaria. Ela tinha que voltar, ela prometera. Mas... E se... Teresa não fosse forte o suficiente para matar o monstro? Não... Teresa, sozinha, vencera as quatro juntas, conseguiria derrotar o monstro. Mas o monstro conseguira matar as duas moças e machucara a moça das orelhas pontudas e machucara Teresa. Ele era bem mais forte. Se Teresa morresse, estaria sozinha para sempre. Ela não podia morrer, tinha que ajudar Teresa, curar os olhos tristes dela.

Possuída por uma ilusória determinação, a pequenina colocou-se de pé e tentou erguer a espada de Sophia, muito pesada para seu corpinho pequeno e frágil. Então se limitou a arrastar a arma pelo cabo e começou a caminhar na direção que vira a moça das orelhas pontudas correr.

Arrastou, com dificuldade aquela espada apenas por algumas horas. Resistindo por uma quantidade de tempo supreendente para uma garotinha. Ela caminhou até desmaiar de cansaço e fome e logo a a paisagem começou a se tornar mais verde, então a menina pode comer, frutas caídas que encontrava, ou roía sementes, tudo para ter a certeza que poderia encontrar Teresa e salvá-la.

**X X X**

— Irene... — O homem encapuzado encarou a silhueta esguia que se aproximava. — O trabalho foi concluído?

A voz dele era seca e impessoal, como sempre. A mulher ergueu a face para encará-lo e não respondeu de imediato. Preferiu voltar sua atenção para o lago a sua frente. Despiu-se rapidamente e guiou o corpo nu até a água.

— Teresa está morta... — Ela respondeu com a voz fraca e afundou até a cabeça na água. O sangue se desprendeu de seu corpo e se misturou a

água.

— E as outras?

— Sophia e Noel estão mortas.

— Pelos ferimentos do seu corpo, percebi que foi uma batalha difícil. Imaginei que Teresa não se renderia fácil. Ainda bem que mandamos Priscilla. Nada melhor do que a futura número 1 retirar o posto de sua antecessora, não é mesmo?

Irene virou o corpo na água na direção do homem. Jamais se sentira daquela maneira, seu coração tomado por tanta raiva e ódio.

— Se não fosse por Teresa, eu estaria morta também. Priscilla despertou. — Ela disse apática.

— Como é!?

— Ela perdeu o controle e começou a delirar, dentro de pouco tempo, despertou. Teresa nos ajudou a combatê-la, mas não fomos suficientes. Noel foi morta, Sophia foi morta, Teresa resistiu o quanto pôde.

— Vocês não conseguiram matá-la?

O olhar de Irene estava perdido num ponto imaginário no horizonte. Em sua mente via apenas o corpo morto de Teresa. — Teresa conseguiu decepar um braço e uma perna de Priscilla, mas teve que pagar com a vida pelo esforço.

— Muito bem... Onde está o corpo de Teresa?

— Foi levado pela correnteza do rio. — Assim Irene esperava.

— Está bem, mandarei uma guerreira averiguar isso... — Irene encarou-o com o canto dos olhos. — Por hora, pode voltar ao seu posto.

Irene mergulhou a cabeça, molhando os longos cabelos brancos e deixou o lago. Vestindo sem seguida seu uniforme que agora não passava de farrapos. O homem ia se retirando quando Irene respondeu: — Não.

Ele parou e tornou sua atenção a ela.

— Não? Por que?

— Pois eu também estou morta, Orsay.

— Posso saber porque isso agora, Irene?

— Seria o meu destino, não? Assim como foi o de Teresa. — Mesmo com o rosto escondido pela sombra do capuz, ela pode divisar a expressão de falta de entendimento no rosto do superior. — Estou na organização há tanto tempo quanto Teresa e sei que vocês planejavam obter a cabeça dela antes que o incidente com os humanos acontecesse. Por que comigo seria diferente? Estou envelhecendo também.

Orsay maneou a cabeça.

— Irene, Teresa era uma causadora de problemas, sempre foi, desde criança. Ou você não lembra das inúmeras fugas durante o treinamento. Sabíamos que a personalidade de Teresa seria a ruína dela. Você não, nunca nos causou problemas. É uma excelente guerreira e vamos precisar de alguém experiente o bastante para liderar a próxima geração de Guerreiras. Já que o poder de Priscilla foi desperdiçado, sua experiência compensará, pelo menos até que alguém mais forte apareça. Portanto, não vale a pena nos livrarmos de você.

— Então eu sinto muito, Orsay, pois para mim basta.

— Irene... — A guerreira não o deixou completar, sabia exatamente o que ele diria.

— Eu não me importo. — Girou a espada em sua mão oferecendo-a a Orsay pelo cabo. — Pegue esta espada e tire você mesmo minha cabeça agora, por deserção. Não farei qualquer objeção. — Ao silencio de Orsay e ao ver que ele não fez qualquer movimento, ela colocou a espada de volta da bainha. — Vocês criam monstros, mas não são capazes de executar o trabalho sujo... Bem, não se preocupe, desaparecerei e minha morte será válida.

Com isso, Irene Espada da Luz adentrou a floresta e desapareceu entre as árvores, deixando para trás um Orsay estupefato. De todas elas, Irene era a que mais lhe surpreendia, sempre tão séria, calma e calada, não esperaria uma atitude deste gênero vindo dela. Suspirou. Não gostaria de ter que encomendar a execução dela. Mas se era assim que ela queria. Assim teria que ser.

**X X X**

Clare rolou uma ribanceira até cair na margem de um rio. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que deixara as montanhas onde o monstro atacara Teresa. Horas? Dias? Não podia dizer. Teve a impressão de ver a noite chegando algumas vezes, mas não era algo que podia afirmar. Estava exausta, com fome e com o corpo cheio de machucados, mas não desistiria. Tinha que encontrar Teresa. Enfiou a cabeça na água do rio e dela bebeu até ficar sem ar. Ergueu o tronco ofegante e despencou para o lado. Sentiu a respiração se acalmar e logo as lágrimas estavam rolando pelo rosto e rolaram até que ela pegasse no sono.

Despertou quando o sol já estava se pondo e a primeira coisa que avistou foram um par de pernas vestidos com as botas com proteção de metal que as guerreiras usavam. Um sorriso largo surgiu no rosto da menina.

— Teresa... — Ao erguer os olhos não pôde divisar o rosto da mulher, o sol a fazia brilhar de forma que não conseguia olhá-la direito, mas pôde notar que era alta e tinha cabelos longos. — Teresa — Chamou novamente.

— Não... — A mulher se abaixou de modo a nivelar o olhar com o da criança. — Meu nome é Elda. E o seu?

— Você achou a Teresa? — Clare perguntou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de novo. — Ela matou o monstro?

A mulher passou os dedos cobertos por luvas no rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas. — Você viu coisas demais para a sua idade, garotinha. Qual é o seu nome?

— Por que você não me disse se achou a Teresa?

Elda mostrou para ela um pedaço da gola de um uniforme. Clare reconheceu imediatamente o símbolo bordado. Era o de Teresa. A garota pegou o tecido e notou que estava manchado de sangue.

— Pelo que eu soube, garotinha, Teresa sofreu muitos ferimentos e não resistiu. Estamos a procura do corpo dela que outra guerreira disse ter sido

levado pela correnteza deste rio. — Elda disse com o tom de voz mais suave que pôde.

Clare maneou a cabela desesperada. — Não... Teresa...

— Eu sinto muito...

— Oh... Elda que criança é esta? Também está pensando em desistir da organização por conta de uma criancinha? — Um homem estramente vestido de preto disse ao se aproximar delas.

— Esta é a menina de Teresa. — Elda falou simplesmente e então levantou-se e encarou o homem. — O que quer, Rubel?

— Na realidade nada, estou apenas de passagem e resolvi lhe cumprimentar. Já encontrou o corpo de Teresa?

— Não... E de qualquer forma, porque vocês o querem? Se Teresa não morreu pela luta, morreu afogada.

— Tem razão. Mas não sou eu quem decide isso. Até eu cumpro ordens, Elda.

Elda deu de ombros e olhou para a garota de relance. Ela chorava sobre a gola do uniforme de Teresa.

— Até agora não compreendo porque me mandaram para procurar pelos restos de Teresa, acho isso uma tarefa inútil.

Rubel disfarçou uma risadinha.

— Nem não forte quanto Sophia, nem tão ágil quanto Noel, nem tão esperta quanto Irene e muito menos consegue chegar perto do poder de Teresa. Mas você é a que melhor sente Youki. Mesmo a grandes distâncias.

Elda franziu o cenho.

— Teresa está morta, Rubel.

— É o que dizem. Mas estamos falando de Teresa.

— Que seja! Rubel, eu vou levar a criança para a cidade mais próxima. Ela já sofreu demais ao assistir tantas mortes.

Rubel deu de ombros. E voltou a caminhar, passando pela guerreira.

— Faça o que quiser, apenas cumpra o seu serviço.

Ele ia se afastando quando Elda se abaixou para Clare e disse que ia levá-la para uma cidade e encontraria alguém que cuidaria dela. Clare encarou os olhos prateados da mulher e lembrou de quando Teresa tentou deixá-la aos cuidados de alguém. A garota não queria ninguém que não fosse Teresa. Ninguém. Estava sozinha de novo, pra sempre. Sozinha.

— NÃO! — Ela gritou, assustando Elda. — NÃO! NÃO! Eu não quero!

Então, ela levantou e saiu correndo na direção que o homem de preto tomara. Não demorou muito até que ela o encontrasse.

— Você? — Ele ergueu um pouco o olhar e encontrou Elda, que encolheu os ombros ao fundo. — O que quer, criança?

— Eu... Eu quero ser uma guerreira. — Clare pediu chorando. — Quero ser tão forte quanto Teresa foi. Faça o que quiser, só me faça tão forte quanto ela. Faça o que quiser.

Rubel arqueou as sobrancelhas e esboçou no rosto algo que pareceu um sorriso. Logo aquela pequena e trêmula garotinha, mas dona de uma determinação gigantesca se tornou a primeira pessoa que bateu nas portas da organização por livre e espontânea vontade.


	5. Àqueles que retornam da morte

**Capítulo V**

_Àqueles que retornam da morte_

A moça gorducha, que se apresentara como Becca, deixara o que restara de seu uniforme sobre um velho baú, depois de muita insistencia por parte de Teresa. Pela moça, o uniforme estaria no lixo. A guerreira suspirou e deixou a cama, já estava apta a andar novamente, mas seus ferimentos ainda incomodavam. Podia já estar totalmente curada, mas não ousaria usar seu poder e ser sentida por uma guerreira nas redendezas. Estava há duas semanas trancada naquele quarto, trabalhando exaustivamente em sua cura com o mínimo de poder, logo já estava prestes a espancar a pobre Becca que vinha suportando bravamente seus surtos de raiva e suas reclamações constantes. A moça, apesar que ainda se recentir de estar na companhia de uma Claymore, como ela dizia, já se mostrava bem mais receptiva às investidas de Teresa em busca de um pouco de atenção a fim de se livrar do tédio. Mas agora que podia suportar o peso so corpo sobre suas pernas e que seus joelhos estavam no lugar, ela iria embora daquele lugar e iria atrás de sua Clare.

Parou a frente do baú e estendeu a malha no ar. Entendeu o porquê de Becca estar sendo tão teimosa. Estava tão rasgada e tão manchada de sangue que seria ridículo reaproveitá-la. Merda... Torceu os lábios e foi ver as roupas que Becca havia lhe arranjado. Os olhos prateados de Teresa praticamente saltaram das órbitas quando ela abriu as roupas. Era... Era... Um vestido. A guerreira quase caíu para trás.

— Tudo bem, Teresa, você já usou trajes mais estranhos em missões. Finja que isso é apenas uma missão discreta... Sim, é apenas uma missão disfarçada. — Disse a si mesma, tentando se consolar. Há tanto tempo não usava um vestido que nem se lembrava direito de como se portar. Não era feio, era simplesmente estranha a idéia de usá-lo. Era bastante simples, na cor marrom, deixava os ombros de fora e as mangas seguiam justas pelo antebraço e se alargavam ao chegar aos cotovelos. A saia era longa e rodada. Sobre ele Teresa vestiu o espartilho púpura com bordados discretos e bem feitos. Sem dúvida aquilo não fora barato, constatou após vesti-lo. Seguiu e pegou o pequeno espelho de cobre que Becca havia lhe trazido, imaginando que ela gostaria se arrumar. Teresa supôs que fora uma ordem de seu patrão, cujo nome ainda não lhe fora revelado. Ele provavelmente gostaria de ver a Guerreira bem arrumada, para... sabe-se lá o que. Tudo bem, ela pensou com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto, agradeceria a acolhida como ele quisesse. Foi quando notou o quanto a curva dos seios estava evidente. Sentiu-se como uma prostituta. Suspirou e deixou o quarto.

— Becca? — Chamou ao adentrar um corredor comprido. Logo a mulher gorducha estava se aproximando.

— Srta. Teresa! Como ficou bonito esse vestido. Serviu perfeitamente. Confesso que temi que não seviria quando meu patrão trouxe, afinal, é um desses vestidos prontos, e a senhora é tão magra... — Novamente ela se calou de súbito, como se pudesse ter ofendido a mulher.

Teresa sorriu. O patrão comprara pessoalmente o vestido? Aquilo confirmara suas suspeitas de ele teria segundas intenções. Qualquer outro teria deixado Teresa vestir seu uniforme despedaçado ou no máximo dado-lhe alguns pedados de pano para cobrir o corpo, talvez algo mais, mas não daria um vestido tão caro e bonito.

— Venha, Srta. Teresa. Como meu patrão prometeu, agora que a senhora está bem ele irá ter com a senhora.

Ele a aguardava na frente da casa, onde costumava passar a maior parte do dia, observando de cima a pequena e calma vila. Como se fosse o responsável por guardar toda aquela paz. Teresa atravessou a porta da frente e viu o homem alto mais a frente, parado de costas para ela. Vestia-se de modo simples, mas algo mais do que as roupas lhe chamou atenção, os cabelos curtos eram tão claros quanto os dela. A guerreira estremeceu. Só conhecia um homem que tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que os de uma guerreira.

— Uwaine... — A voz de Teresa não era mais que um sussurro. E os olhos dela não disfarçaram a supresa.

O homem virou lentamente e o queixo da guerreira caiu. Ele não mudara absolutamente nada. Exatamente como em sua última lembrança. Os cabelos claros e reluzentes, os estreitos olhos castanhos. Ela estava boquiaberta.

— Teresa... — Ele a cumprimentou inclinando-se para frente num gesto polido.

Teresa não fazia idéia do que dizer, de todas as pessoas que esperaria... Ela mal podia manter a respiração sob controle.

— Eles... Eles me disseram que você estava morto! — a voz falhou devido a exasperação. Será que ainda estava delirando por causa dos ferimentos? Não. Aquilo tudo era demasiadamente real para ser uma ilusão.

— Eu sei disso.

Teresa passou a mão em seus cabelos, de um modo que ela fazia apenas quando em um certo nível de confusão e exaustão emocional. Depois de um tempo, após entender a informação ela disse: — Eu sabia que você não estava morto! Eu nunca engoli aquela justificativa que eles deram. Você não se deixaria matar por tão pouca coisa. Eu sempre soube que aquela história estava mal contada, eu só não consegui oportunidade para investigar.

A expressão no rosto dela era quase indefinível, a única coisa que ele podia distinguir era a surpresa, e pelo que a conhecia, podia dizer que ela estava com medo, talvez receio.

— Mas porque?

— Foram eles que decidiram assim. Eu não tive opção.

Os olhos dela o fuzilaram. — Não teve opção? Como diabos não teve opção, Uwaine?

O que ele responderia? A verdade? Não podia dizê-la ainda. O silêncio dele não foi bem recebido por Teresa, cuja cabeça girava confusa. Não sabia dizer se estava feliz por vê-lo vivo. Era fato que tinha muita estima por ele, mesmo ainda querendo matá-lo por tudo que fizera a ela. Mas seus instintos lhe pediam para tomar cuidado.

— Eu sei que você deve estar furiosa por eu ter cedido a isso, mas eu tive meus motivos. — Ele disse com a voz calma.

Teresa baixou a cabeça e suspirou. — Tenho certeza que sim...

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou de leve em seus braços. — Venha, nós precisamos conversar.

Teresa não o parou com as mãos. — Não posso, eu tenho que partir.

— Eu não vou deixá-la partir nesse estado, Teresa. Eu sei que há algo de muito grave acontecendo.

Uwaine tinha razão, seus ferimentos no ventre e no peito estavam longe de estarem cicatrizados. Demorariam mais algumas semanas para que ela estivesse totalmente curada. Mas ela não tinha todo esse tempo, tinha que ir atrás de Clare. Precisava da garota ao seu lado, pois e outra maneira, não teria mais razão para viver.

— Eu não tenho tempo.

A voz dela fora praticamente um sussurro. Uwaine passou o braço em torno dela de modo quase paternal e a guiou para a varanda da casa.

— Conte-me o que está acontecendo e eu poderei ajudá-la. Teresa, você sequer usou o seu poder youma para se curar. Do que você está fugindo?

Teresa olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos e viu-se refletida neles. Por um momento pareceu que todas as palavras haviam fugido de sua cabeça e não era capaz de proferir qualquer uma. Demorou para responder-lhe, mas Uwaine não a pressionou, deu-lhe todo o tempo que ela precisava para expor sua história.

— Eu matei humanos. — Foi tudo que ela pôde dizer.

— Isso é grave...

Uwaine sabia que mais dia, menos dia isso aconteceria. Ela até que conseguira ficar nas graças da organização por bastante tempo, encabeçando duas gerações de guerreiras, mesmo sendo tão impulsiva e tão tempestuosa. Porém isso não satisfez a curiosidade dele, conhecia as habilidades e os truques de Teresa melhor do que ninguém. Ela não ficaria tão ferida por lutar com outras guerreiras. A não ser que...

— É... E agora, alguém muito importante para mim está em perigo... Eu preciso salvá-la antes que seja tarde demais.

— Foi por causa dessa pessoa que você matou os humanos?

— Eu perdi completamente o controle e não pude pensar em mais nada. Era um grupo de bandidos, e depois que eu matei o líder, eles bem que tentaram fugir, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. E matei todos eles, sem dar qualquer chance de sobrevivência... Por causa dela, eu fugi da minha execução, feri minhas companheiras e traí a Organização.

A lista de delitos era grande. Teresa finalmente tinha conquistado sua sentença de morte.

— E agora eles mandaram da número 2 a número cinco para buscar minha cabeça.

Quatro das mais poderosas guerreiras para buscar a cabeça da mais forte de todas. Era esse o limite de Teresa? Uwaine lembrou que neste grupo

estava a criança branca, uma das experiencias mais misteriosas da Organização, porém ouvira que não obtiveram com ela o resultado esperado, então era difícil imaginar que tivessem sido elas que tivessem dado aquela surra em Teresa.

— Alguma delas despertou? — Ele perguntou.

Teresa moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo de leve. — Pelo que eu entendi uma delas tinha acabado de concluir o treinamento. Não tinha qualquer experiencia para lutar comigo e acabou atingindo seu limite cedo demais. Um disperdício, pois ela tinha potencial para um dia me superar.

Uwaine absorveu com cuidado aquelas palavras. — Você conseguiu matá-la?

— Não tenho certeza, antes de perder a consciência acho que decepei um braço ou uma perna... Ou os dois, eu já estava muito ferida.

Eles haviam criado uma substituta para a número 1, concluiu. Aquilo não lhe supreendia. Para a organização aquelas mulheres não passavam de ferramentas que eram descartadas após seu uso e desgaste. Teresa possuia a força e o poder para ser ferramenta de toda uma vida, mas uma hora se rebelaria e eles precisariam de alguém para eliminá-la e tomar seu lugar. Bem, um erro estratégico fora cometido e Teresa ainda estava no jogo, ainda como a superior. Porém, por quanto tempo a situação se manteria favorável?

— Eles sabem que você está viva?

— Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu depois que eu desfaleci. Irene também estava lá, lutando ao meu lado contra o despertado. Se ela sobreviveu, já deve ter contado que estou viva. — Teresa sentiu uma pontada de decepção.

Eram muitas inconstantes para poder calcular as próximas ações. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a viu se levantar.

— Onde está minha espada? — Ela perguntou mirando o horizonte.

— Guardada. — Uwaine respondeu laconicamente.

— Estou perdendo tempo. Preciso partir imediatamente.

— Quem é essa pessoa que você está tão desesperada para encontrar?

— Isso não é assunto seu. — Respondeu secamente, não queria que Uwaine sequer soubesse da existência de Clare. — Apenas devolva-me minha espada e não precisará mais se preocupar comigo.

Uwaine se inclinou para frente apoiando os cotovelos no joelhos e juntando as mãos em frente ao rosto. O rosto normalmente inexpressivo revelava o quanto ele estava curioso. Mas assim ele era, mostrava apenas o que lhe era conveniente.

— Eu sempre me preocupo com você. Teresa, por que não fica mais um dia ou dois, assim você estará mais disposta para partir para briga se necessário. Seja lá quem você queira encontrar, se sobreviveu por mais de duas semanas, resistirá mais alguns dias.

— Não, obrigada.

— Ora, vamos...

— Você nunca se importou antes o quão ferida eu estava para continuar me batendo, qual é o sentido disso? — Ela lançou sobre ele um olhar incisivo.

— Naquele tempo, foi um mal necessário. Aparentemente você está em perigo, não está em condições de combater a mais fraca das guerreiras.

— Que se dane, entregue-me minha espada e deixe-me partir.

Sentado onde estava, ele simplesmente maneou a cabeça. — Achei que o tempo que passamos juntos tinha te acalmado um pouco, mas pelo jeito seu gênio continua tão terrível quanto antes.

Teresa girou o corpo, fuzilando-o pelos olhos, mas por hora ela resolveu ignorá-lo. Perguntaria a outro por sua arma, e se não soubessem, procuraria ela mesma, nem que tivesse que colocar a casa a baixo com suas próprias mãos. Entretanto, Uwaine se colocou no caminho dela.

— Saia da minha frente, Uwaine. — Ele nem se mexeu. — Não me faça te tirar do meu caminho.

Uwaine sorriu sarcasticamente. — Como se você pudesse contra mim. Eu ainda sou mais forte que você.

Foi a vez de Teresa sorrir. — Muito tempo se passou e eu não sou mais aquela garota que você deixou na organização. Eu não passei todo esse tempo dormindo, estou muito mais forte que você imagina.

— O tempo passou para mim também, minha pequena. — Ele sorriu irônicamente.

Teresa explodiu empurrando-o e Uwaine bateu de costas contra a parede. — Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Diga-me onde está minha espada, ou procurarei eu mesma.

Ele concluiu que ela podia estar muito mais forte, era óbvio, mas apesar de toda a maturidade que ela adquiriu como guerreira, ela ainda era a garota teimosa e voluntariosa que pegara da organização anos antes. Uwaine respirou fundo. Definitivamente ainda era muito difícil lidar com ela.

— Pare de agir como uma criança. — Ele avançou contra ela e a segurou pelos braços. — Você ainda está muito ferida, acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-la sair por aí assim?

— Por que você se importa? — Ele a segurava com uma força que a impedia de se soltar. Aquilo era novidade para Teresa. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que tinha um adversário além de seu poder.

— Não é meio óbvio!?

— Oh, perdão, mas a opinião de um morto é um tanto confusa para mim.

— Teresa, deixe disso. Eu sei que não é isso que a incomoda. Quem é essa pessoa que você quer tanto ao seu lado?

— Isso é assunto meu. — Ela fazia força para se desvencilhar, inútilmente. Apesar de apenas segurá-la pelos braços, era como se estivesse totalmente imobilizada. — Mas que droga! Por que você não me deixa ir!?

— Já disse, pequena, você ainda está muito...

— Ferida? Também já disse que não se preocupe com isso. Meus ferimentos não incomodam mais. Além disso, você mesmo garantiu que eu só não poderia lutar estando morta.

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. Teresa estava certa. Mas deixa-la partir, agora que finalmente ambos haviam regressado da morte era outra coisa.

Teresa se encolheu diante da força de Uwaine que enxergou nos olhos dela a mesma garotinha abismada com seu poder há tantos anos. Com a diferença que ela perdera toda a ingenuidade do primeiro encontro. Entretanto, havia muito mais naqueles olhos castanhos, muito mais além do reflexo se seu rosto assustado. Havia um brilho desconhecido que lhe davam um ar insano e megalomaníaco, algo que a paralizava completamente. Não conseguia sequer se mover. Sentiu uma aura de perigo rondando-a, sentiu medo. O que havia nos olhos dele? Ele ofereceu a ela um sorriso paternal e soltou uma de suas mãos para deitar a cabeça dela em seu peito. E apoiou a outra mão nas costas. Sentia o torax da guerreira se encher e esvaziar com a respiração, o ar quente deixando sua boca contra sua pele revestida pelas vestes. As mãos de Teresa agarraram de leve o tecido e leves soluços sacudiam seu corpo. Ela estava exausta.

— Eu tenho que salvá-la... Eu tenho que salvá-la... — Teresa balbuciava contra ele.

— Eu sei... Eu sei, minha pequena, venha agora, você precisa descançar.

— É... Eu estou cansada.

Uwaine sentiu-a pesar em seu abraço. Exatamente como ele queria, Teresa estava sucumbindo. O corpo dela foi deslizando ao chão e ele a ergueu, levando-a em seguida de volta para a casa. Ela não resistia mais, de fato, nem possuía forças para pronunciar qualquer protesto.


	6. Das lembranças do passado aos planos par

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agraceder a todos os reviews que venho recebendo por esta fanfic. Fico muito feliz em saber que ela está agradando. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora na postagem de novos capítulos, tive vários problemas que me tiraram completamente a vontade de escrever, todas as minhas estórias ficaram completamente paradas duránte meses, mas agora, parece que os problemas estão dando um tempo e minha cabecinha está entrando dos eixos. Isso é tudo, leiam o capítulo seis de Além dos Olhos de Prata e fiquem ligados, assim que eu terminar de escrever o capítulo oito, estarei postando o sete. Grata.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS Das lembranças do passado aos planos para o futuro**

_Todas as meninas pararam o que estavam fazendo no mesmo momento em que dois homens se fizeram presentes. Um deles era o estranho de preto, e o outro possuía cabelos claros praticamente brancos, em contraste com o rosto de feições jovens. E ele tinha reluzentes olhos prateados. Elas estavam no pátio treinando com suas espadas de madeira._

"_Srta. Irene, por favor, queira se aproximar," chamou o homem de negro._

_Uma garotinha de longos cabelos brancos, demasiadamente lisos que iam até a cintura se aproximou. Ela não parecia intimidada como as outras. O homem de cabelos claros se ajoelhou de modo a nivelar seu olhar com o dela. Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto dela e os colocou atrás da orelha comprida e pontiaguda. A menina levou a mão até a orelha a mostra. E o homem sorriu. _

"_Os resultados estão sendo satisfatórios?" O homem perguntou virando-se de leve para o de preto._

"_Ainda é cedo para sabermos, ela acabou de receber a carne e o sangue de um youma," respondeu._

_A menina tocou no rosto do homem ao lado do olho esquerdo e em seguida tocou delicadamente os cabelos dele._

"_É claro como o daquelas guerreiras, e seus olhos são prateados e brilhantes. Homens não deveriam ser assim. Foi o que nos ensinaram."_

_O homem sorriu novamente. "E você está certa, mas eu sou um ser inexplicável"_

_A menina virou de costas e caminhou de volta ao lugar onde estava. "Há uma explicação para tudo, só porque não sabemos, não quer dizer que a resposta não exista."_

_Apesar da pequena tão branca que parecia brilhar, os olhos dele se fixaram numa outra menina, cujos cabelos continham várias mechas negras entre os fios loiros claros. Ela tinha recebido há poucas luas a carne e o sangue de um youma. O olhar dela brilhava na direção do estranho de olhos prateados, brilhava com a mesma curiosidade que os olhos dele apresentavam._

_Naquela noite Teresa saiu de fininho da casa das moças e caminhou pé ante pé até o limite das terras da organização. Tinha certeza que daquela vez chegaria bem mais longe. Imaginou a bronca que levaria. Bem, aquilo apenas deixaria tudo bem mais divertido. Quanto tempo aqueles idiotas levariam para perceber o seu sumiço. Tinha sido um pouco mais cautelosa ao sair da casa, mas sabia que em se tratando dela, eles vinham mantendo os olhos apertados, e vários instrutores estavam loucos para dar-lhe boas lições. Riria da cara deles quando eles a pegassem na cidade pela manhã._

_Estava no meio do caminho quando sentiu uma presença, um youki. Tinha recebido há pouco a carne de um daqueles bichos nojentos, mas já estava se familiarizando com as técnicas básicas e aprendendo a diferenciar os youkis que sentia. Não era nada muito grande. E estava perto, pelo jeito seria um Youma fraco com o qual ela poderia lidar. Deu uma risadinha. Matar um youma seria bem mais divertido do que fugir dos palhaços da Organização. Correu na direção do Youma, mas ele pareceu não percebê-la, ou estava ignorando-a. Teresa não suportava ser ignorada._

"_Hei, seu imbecil! Qual é o seu problema, eu estou bem aqui." Ela praticamente gritou._

_O Youma olhou para ela com desdém. "Não enche, baixinha. Eu não tenho tempo pra brincar com você."_

_Outra coisa que Teresa não suportava era quando as pessoas faziam graça de sua altura. Sem pensar, ela pegou uma pedra do tamanho de sua mão e atirou contra a cabeça do Youma. Viu-a afundar até a metade no crânio. Teresa arqueou o semblante, não tinha mais noção da força que possuía. As coisas simplesmente saiam voando de suas mãos e quando ela se dava conta, o estrago era grande. _

_O Youma virou para ela lentamente e Teresa correu para atirar-se em cima dele. Em seguida ele estava no chão com a garota batendo a cabeça dele chão com força suficiente para que a pedra afundasse completamente no crânio. "Isso vai ensiná-lo a me chamar de baixinha."_

_Ela levantou e mirou as mãos. "Ótimo, agora minhas mãos estão imundas, eu juro que se você não estivesse morto..."_

_Ela foi interrompida pelo som de palmas. Os olhos fitaram um homem de cabelos claros que reluziam ao luar. Era o homem que interrompera as lições mais cedo. _

"_Ora, ora, você se virou melhor do que eu imaginei. Você derrotou o youma e num instante pareceu como se você já fizesse isso há um tempo. Você avançou contra ele como se fosse nada e atingiu o crânio no chão de modo que ele nem sentiu. Claro que a pedra ajudou e não foi nada elegante..."_

"_Do que você está falando, seu estranho? Aparece do nada e começa a falar um monte de besteira. Quem é você?"_

_Ele estava sentado num pedaço caído de tronco com as pernas cruzadas e a fitou com uma expressão enigimática. "Que estranho... Você não parece nada assustada, e alias, parece querer me intimidar."_

_De repente, Teresa sentiu seu corpo ser forçado contra o chão e ela caiu de joelhos, incapaz de levantar. "Mas como pode ver, isso é tolice, pois sou obviamente muito mais forte que você e suas halidades mal começaram a se desenvolver."_

_Ele a soltou e começou a falar enquanto caminhava em volta dela com as mãos para trás, olhando-a de cima. "Pensei que a organização fosse clara quanto a novatas andando por aí a noite."_

_Teresa olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, e deu de ombros. "Eu não dou a mínima para o que eles dizem. Eu faço o que quero e eles não podem fazer merda nenhuma comigo!"_

_Ele soltou uma risadinha. "Você é uma pequena muito brava. Posso esperar grandes coisas vindas de você, basta ter o treinamento certo."_

_Neste momento os dois ouviram passos. Teresa suspirou. "Eles vieram mais rápido dessa vez..."_

_Um homem vestido de preto veio até ela e disse: "Sua fedelha, eu já lhe disse várias vezes para não sair mais da casa sem permissão, você sabe que é proibido sair a noite. Espero que eles me deixem te bater dessa vez."_

_Ele a pegou pelo braço e começou a puxá-la na direção da casa das moças._

"_Com licença, mas aonde você pensa que está levando-a?" O homem de cabelos claros perguntou._

"_Não é da sua conta," ele respondeu rudemente e moveu-se para caminhar, mas deu de cara com o homem. Teresa olhou para o ponto onde ele estava, ele tinha se movido tão rápido que ela nem pôde ver._

"_Agora eu vou matá-lo," ele desembainhou uma espada e tentou atingí-lo, mas só encontrou ar. Ele olhou freneticamente por todos os lados, Teresa fez o mesmo e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse realizar o que estava acontecendo o instrutor da Organização foi atingido por um soco no estômago que o forçou a soltar Teresa e cair de costas no chão._

"_Pequena, eu lhe darei duas escolhas," o homem disse ao virar-se para ela. "Você pode vir comigo e eu posso treiná-la para ser tão forte quanto eu ou..." Ele apontou para o outro sujeito que se contorcia de dor no chão. "Ou você pode voltar com ele para a organização."_

_Teresa olhou para ele, chocada, ela podia sentir o poder oscilando por ele, não era qualquer tipo de youki, era puramente poder. Ela poderia ser tão poderosa? "Está bem. Eu vou com você, mas eu poderei voltar?" Ela perguntou. _

_Ele olhou para o homem mais uma vez e disse: "Eu levarei esta aqui por dois anos e então eu a devolverei para que a Organização conclua o treinamento dela. Eles sabem quem sou." Ele se virou e começou a caminhar com Teresa ao seu lado._

Sentado numa larga pedra, na parte mais íngrime daquele lado da encosta, Uwaine assistia o movimento da vila ao pé da montanha, dali, as pessoas caminhando na praça tinham o tamanho de insetos. Gostava de sua montanha e de sua vila, era o único lugar que sentia que era seu, onde tinha sossego e não era importunado pelos ratos da organização. Apesar que ele imaginava que era hora de voltar. Eles tinham conseguido criar uma guerreira a altura de Teresa. E imaginava qual tinha sido o tipo de treinamento que ele tinha dado a essa garota, pois como ele sempre dissera, criar uma guerreira forte não tinha nada a ver com o youma dentro dela, mas se relacionava com o treinamento e os estímulos que ela recebia. Uwaine soubera como estimular Teresa. Claro que ela já tinha o potencial dentro de si.

"_E então, Uwaine, o que achou da garota?" Perguntou Rimuto assim que o rapaz de cabelos claros adentrou a caverna._

"_Ela é impressionante. Tem a mente ágil! Porém não será como as outras. O Youki dela é diferente. Apesar de ainda muito fraco, é diferente das outras novatas." Uwaine respondeu com calma, olhando um a um os chefões da organização. "Agora digam, onde encontraram uma criança branca?"_

"_Uma guerreira a encontrou no vale de Rokut durante uma caçada a um Youma e a trouxe imediatamente a nós."_

"_Sempre pensei que os Brancos fossem lenda..."_

"_Todos nós sempre pensamos isso, mas aí está a menina Irene para provar que estamos errados," disse um outro encapuzado._

_Não importava quem lhe falasse, para Uwaine eram todos iguais._

"_E a menina disse como foi parar em Rokut?"_

"_Ela não lembra de nada até encontrar-se com a guerreira."_

"_Muito conveniente..."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso Uwaine?"_

"_Nada, apenas conjecturas sem muito sentido. O que esperam fazer com a criança?"_

"_Tudo dependerá do potencial dela. Valkiria nos disse que ela terá força suficiente para combater um despertado. "_

"_Honestamente, Rimuto, sem querer colocar minhas habilidades acima das de Valkiria, mas não creio que este será o poder da criança."_

" _Hum... E o que você acha que será, Uwaine?"_

"_Como disseram-me, ela acabou de receber a carne e o sangue de um Youma e nem humana é. Valkiria foi precipitada e é impossível predizer qualquer coisa a esse respeito. A Criança será uma mulher poderosa, mas não do jeito que esperam."_

_Os homens nada disseram, conheciam o poder de Uwaine e sabiam que outrora ele tinha sido o olho da Organização e estavam conscientes da extensão de seu poder. Não o contrariariam só por que uma guerreira da qual se gabavam tinha dito isso ou aquilo._

"_Por hora é só, Uwaine—"_

"_Eu gostaria de saber sobre a garota que acabou de receber a carne e o sangue de um youma que estava no treinamento desta tarde."_

"_Todas elas são novatas, Uwaine, seja mais específico."_

"_A com o cabelo comprido e cacheado, que ainda está manchado."_

"_Teresa?!" Um dos homens pareceu bastante surpreso. "O que quer saber dela? A garota não passa de uma causadora de problemas... Duvidamos que ela sobreviva ao treinamento."_

_Causadora de problemas, aquilo chamou a atenção de Uwaine._

"_Mesmo assim gostaria de ter com ela."_

"_Por que? Viu algo de especial na garota?"_

_O olhar de Rimuto fez Uwaine perceber que estava captando algo a mais em suas intenções. Como se ele se importasse com o que eles percbessem..._

"_Talvez, não tenho certeza." O fato era: ele tinha visto algo de especial na garota e queria saber o que era._

"_Sinto muito, Uwaine. Teresa já possui idéias e temperamento demais. Uma conversa com você não fará bem a garota."_

_Estranho... Ele pensou. Normalmente quando Uwaine via algo de especial em alguma novata, eles permitiam que ele a visse e explorasse suas hipóteses, mas eles não queriam que ele se encontrasse com ela._

"_Hum..." Ele resmungou, fazendo Rimuto arquear o semblante._

"_Uwaine, suas ordens permanecem. Você continua proibido de encontrar qualquer guerreira até próxima ordem. Orsay lhe entregará suas pílulas. Está dispensado para voltar para a montanha onde vive."_

_Uwaine deu de ombros. "Como quiser."_

"_Uwaine... Obedeça as ordens. Apesar de tudo, eu não gostaria de me desfazer de você." Rimuto disse num tom de alerta._

Como se qualquer umas dessas guerreiras pudesse contra mim..._ Ele pensou e riu. Tudo bem, deixasse-os pensar que ele estava nas mão deles._

"_Está bem, Rimuto, está bem... Não interromperei a rotina de qualquer guerreira." Disse e partiu._

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas pelas aura suave de Teresa. Ela estava logo atrás dele. Virou-se e viu-a usando o vestido marrom que adquirira para ela. Aquela fora a primeira vez em que ele a notou vestida com toda a maturidade que adquirira através dos anos. Até o dia anterior era apenas a sua pequena. Como não envelhecia, por vezes esquecia que as crianças cresciam, os adultos se tornavam velhos... Ainda há pouco tempo supreendera-se ao encontrar seu amigo Sean com a barba e os cabelos totalmente grisalhos. E lá estava Teresa, não mais aquela garota pequena que se lembrara. Era tolice sua, mas sempre esperava encontrar a garota, no máximo uma garota crescida e não uma mulher de porte altivo e o olhar carregado de memórias.

Piscou algumas vezes e confessou: "Você vai rir de mim, mas só hoje eu me toquei do quanto você cresceu."

E ela riu. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Ela estava mais calma.

"Está certo que eu mudei um bocado desde nosso último encontro em Rabona, mas eu já estava com vinte anos. O que esperava?"

"Honestamente, eu faço idéia."

Indicou com a mão que se sentasse ao seu lado. Teresa sorriu. Lá estavam eles sentados com as pernas balançando. Ela inclinou o corpo para frente e viu a altura a que estavam suspensos.

"É uma queda..." Ela concluiu.

"A gente sobrevive."

Um longo momento de silêncio e ele perguntou: "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Melhor..." Ela respondeu um tanto a contragosto. "Você tinha razão, mais um dia de descanço me fizeram bem.

Ele sorriu sinceramente para ela.

"Fico feliz... Que você esteja melhor. Fiquei assustado em te ver naquele estado."

"É o resultado de ver a futura número 1 despertar..."

"Mas pelo jeito nem despertada ela é páreo para você!"

Teresa olhou para ele de cenho franzido. "Não se gabe tanto assim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas tive a certeza de que morreria nas mãos dela. Faltou tão pouco para ela me matar, não consigo imaginar motivo para ela não tê-lo feito."

"Hum... É um despertado a mais rastejando por essa terra, não importa... A Organização que dê um jeito nela."

Eles iriam criar outra com o mesmo potencial da que quase destruíra Teresa, aquilo era um fato que merecia preocupação.

"Não é tão simples, Uwaine. Ela tem o poder de um abissal. Eu e Irene devíamos tê-la destruído quando tivemos a chance."

"O que você acha que pode acontecer?" Ele já tinha suas idéias a respeito dessa despertada, mas não lhe custava nada ouvir o parecer de Teresa, mostraria a ela que se importava com sua opinião ao contrário dos porcos da Organização.

"Não sei... Temo que os abissais tomem conhecimento disso e voltem a se movimentar. A garota não está bem da cabeça... E eles não são idiotas. Darão um jeito de tirar vantagem disso. E depois... Só os Deuses sabem."

"Nos preocuparemos com isso quando for necessário. Nem que eu tenha que tirar o pó de minha espada."

Teresa sorriu. "Isso é algo que eu gostaria de ver."

"Bem, o que pretende fazer agora?"

Teresa encolheu os ombros. "Preciso encontrar uma pessoa e depois decidirei o que fazer. Talvez encontrar algum lugar para viver em paz, ou deixar o continente, já que não terei sossego se a Organização sabe que estou viva."

Uwaine não ficou muito satisfeito com as opções de futuro propostas pelas guerreira.

"Encontre essa pessoa e depois volte para cá. Você não precisa deixar o continente para ter sossego. Você pode viver tranquilamente suprimindo seu youki."

Teresa tocou de leve na mão dele. "Você não precisa se preocupar, depois de tanto tempo eu já vinha vislumbrando uma retirada silenciosa da Organização. E até ontem, eu nem fazia idéia que você estaria aqui para me acolher."

"Hum... Eu já estava planejando ir atrás de você." Teresa levantou as sobrancelhas "Rubel tende a falar demais e deixou escapar que você já estava dando trabalho."

"Ainda assim, eu verei o que fazer..."

Eles ficaram em silêncio e as mãos ainda se tocavam.

"Eu posso ir com você procurar essa pessoa..."

Teresa suspirou. Clare era seu ponto fraco. Seu coração já estava despedaçado só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a garota nesse tempo em que estivera se recuperando. Não gostava nenhum pouco da idéia de Clare próximo a ele. Não que ele fosse causar algum mal à criança, mas ele era louco o bastante para usá-la para atingir Teresa caso quisesse.

"Não... Eu farei isso sozinha."

"Deve ser uma pessoa bem especial para ter-te feito atirar o livro de regras longe."

Teresa não respondeu, apenas abaixou os olhos. Uwaine ficou imaginando quem seria essa pessoa que Teresa teimava em não dizer-lhe quem é. Será que tinha encontrado um homem que suportava as terríveis marcas que os meio-youmas carregavam pelo corpo e se apaixonou por ele? Que os Deuses permitissem que não. Seria uma grande decepção saber que ela estaria abrindo mão de tudo por algo tão pequeno. Talvez fosse uma outra guerreira, uma desertora, quem sabia. Milhares de opções saltavam em sua mente, mas nenhuma o convencia. Provavelmente não se tratava de um interesse prático, como ir contra a organização. Se fosse, ela o contaria. Era algo sentimental. Teresa tinha encontrado o amor verdadeiro em alguém. Ele mesmo em vários momentos de sua vida se apaixonara completamente por mulheres e homens que lhe ofereceram o carinho e mostraram não se importar com suas origens.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela disse puxando-o de seus pensamentos e se levantou.

Uwaine assistiu ela se afastar. Não conseguiria convencê-la a ficar por mais tempo. Claro que se quisesse poderia força-la, como sempre fazia quando precisava algo dela. Mas exigiria demais, seria lutar com toda a força de vontade que ela possuía. Era melhor deixá-la ir atrás da tal pessoa e viver o amor que lhe fora oferecido. Teresa voltaria. Ela sempre voltava. E se não fosse com suas próprias pernas, o destino a traria para ele de novo.

Teresa passara a tarde desmontando a armadura de seu uniforme a fim de retirar o que era útil. A malha fora para o lixo. Continuaria usando as botas, eram confortáveis e principalmente resistentes, continuaria usando-as por muito tempo. Poderia continuar usando as luvas e os bracelhetes, assim como as ombreiras. Porém, estes apenas quando houvesse necessidade. No momento queria apenas a bainha da espada. E precisava pensar num meio de disfarçá-la. Não era como esconder seus cabelo claros e seus olhos prateados sob um véu. Uma espada daquele tamanho causaria muitas perguntas e não podia se dar ao luxo de respondê-las. Se qualquer guerreira soubesse de sua existência seria incomodação na certa e não poderia procurar por Clare em paz. Paz... Era a única coisa que desejava. Paz em sua alma e ao seu redor para poder cuidar de sua pequena Clare da mesma maneira que a pequena merecia. Tão brava, valente e... insistente. Mas jamais ousaria reclamar se não fosse pela persistência da menina permaneceria lutando por uma causa que nem ao menos acreditava, entregando seu sangue por um grupo de salafrários que mal se importavam para as mulheres que exploravam. Um dia quem sabe daria a eles o troco por todo o mal que estavam causando. Mas não agora, precisava descançar de todo o caos que estivera submetida por tanto tempo, toda a matança, todos os anos de solidão. Desde o final de seu treinamento que não sabia o que era ter a amizade de alguém. A partir do momento em que recebiam seus símbolos e números do ranking de força, parecia que as guerreiras se tornavam rivais entre si. E honestamente jamais conseguira imaginar o porquê. Mas era assim que as coisas aconteciam, cabia a ela apenas aceitar e esperar pela afeição de alguém. Quando Clare entrara em sua vida fora como se tivesse resgatado um pouco daquele antigo sentimento, era quase como se sentir mais humana. E queria estar lá por ela, protegê-la de todo o mal que aquela terra carregava, impedí-la de sofrer e vê-la feliz. Independente do que tivesse que fazer para garantir isso. Clare seria feliz. Como humana, e ao seu lado. Era tudo o que importava e era a única razão que ainda lhe restara para viver.

Tinha acabado desmontar tudo e preparava as alças para prender o suporte da espada nas costas. Agora só precisava disfarçá-la, mas nem se preocupava tanto com isso, já tinha planejado seguir pela floresta até o ponto onde se separara dela. Muito provavelmente ela teria regressado à última cidade ou estaria vagando sem rumo por aí. Rezava para que ela tivesse consciencia suficiente para ter voltado a cidade.

O sol se punha atrás da montanha enquanto ela jogava o resto de seus pertences dentro de uma bolsa de couro que Becca tinha lhe arranjado. Uwaine não viera lhe falar o dia todo e ela sabia que ele estava insatisfeito com sua partida, porém nada podia fazer. Não desistiria de Clare. Nem Uwaine nem nada naquela terra a fariam desistir de Clare. Seus planos eram simples, encontrar a garota e se esconder em algum lugar com ela.

Quando estava para descer a montanha, seu antigo tutor a encontrou. O olhar dele era sempre uma incógnita, mas naquele momento. Teresa podia ver o pesar nos olhos castanhos. Ele tocou de leve em sua mão e então guiou-a até a vila. Lá, tomou seu braço no dele e a conduziu até o fim da vila. A guerreira reparou que as pessoas olhavam curiosa para ela e quando tentou cobrir os cabelos claros com o véu, Uwaine a impediu dizendo que não havia necessidade e ao olhar para um grupo em frente a um casebre, notara que eles a miravam com curiosidade e não com o medo usual. Talvez não a reconhecessem pelo fato de não estar usando sua armadura. Ou então nem mesmo tiveram contato com uma Claymore. Pelo que ouvira de Becca, Uwaine estava naquela vila há muitos anos, entretando imaginava se fora o suficiente para perceber sua verdadeira natureza. Será que o cumprimentariam com tanta cordialidade se soubesse que era um monstro? Provavelmente não. Em relação a isso, humanos sempre foram muito radicais. Monstros ou meio monstros não tinham espaço em sua sociedade.

"Eles sabem de sua natureza?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, eles sabem..."

Teresa mirou-o curiosa, surpresa. Talvez humanos dessem espaço para monstros. Não disse absolutamente nada, apenas permaneceu refletindo em silencio. Seria interessante viver em uma vila em que sua natureza de meio youma não fosse desprezada, um lugar onde Clare poderia ter a companhia de outros humanos e Teresa pudesse apenas acompanhá-la em seu crescimento.

Atingiram o fim da vila e Uwaine parou. Teresa olhou para ele.

"Se quiseres, posso te acompanhar."

Teresa sorriu. "Já disse que não é necessário. Além do mais, preciso fazer isso sozinha."

"Uma prova pessoal..." Ele murmurou. "Bem, vá, encontre a pessoa que tanto ama."

Teresa se assustou, mas sem saber o motivo, já devia saber que Uwaine perceberia. Tornou a sorrir-lhe e ele pegou a mão postando um beijo delicado nos dedos.

"E quando encontrar, volte para cá, estarei lhe esperando."

"Eu não sei, Uwaine... A organização jamais me dará paz..."

"Eu me entenderei com eles se for o caso."

"Apesar de tudo eu tenho muita afeição por você." Ela confessou.

Ele levou a mão até a nuca dela e beijou-lhe na testa.

"Vá... Independente do caminho que tomares, tome seu tempo, estarei esperando por você do mesmo jeito."

E então Teresa pôs-se a andar, tomando a direção do bosque.


	7. O regresso da desertora

**CAPÍTULO SETE: O regresso da desertora**

Irene da Espada da Luz ouviu quando duas guerreiras comentavam a fatídica história da morte das guerreiras de número 1 a 5... Estavam assustadas e uma delas perguntou o que aconteceria dali para frente. Com as mais fortes mortas, estavam todas desprotegidas. A outra mandou-a se calar. E Irene sentiu que ela estava vindo em sua direção. Maldição. Demoraria muito tempo até que conseguisse suprimir seu youki perante ela. Suspirou e saiu de trás da árvore onde se escondia e mirou a face pálida da guerreira a sua frente. Era a número 5... Ou melhor 6, depois da entrada de Priscilla. Se bem que, naquele exato momento, tudo havia mudado. Elda, a que tudo vê.

— Irene! Você... Você está viva!

Irene arqueou as sobrancelhas finas e juntou as mãos atrás do corpo.

— E por um acaso eu não deveria estar?

Elda pareceu confusa com a colocação, maneou a cabeça e encarou-a com um olhar que anunciava claramente que não estava entendendo mais nada. — Eu... Eu não sei... Depois da falta de notícias sobre o grupo enviado para pegar a cabeça de Teresa do Sorriso Aparente... Estão todas achando que...

— Estamos mortas, — Irene completou.

Elda encolheu os ombros, dando-se por vencida: — É, talvez.

O olhar de Irene se perdeu no horizonte por um momento e por um momento ela ponderou sobre suas decisões. A noite caía pálida, estéril e sem graça. No céu, nenhuma estrela despontava devido às espessas nuvens escuras que permaneceram o dia todo provocando chuvas finas, fracas, mas incômodas. Desde que anunciara para Orsay a saída da Organização, o tempo não mostrava vestígios para o surgimento de um dia de sol. Irene suspirou e tocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Elda.

— Mantenha os boatos, — disse em um tom inexpressívo e sentiu os músculos da companheira subitamente se tencionarem sob sua mão.

— O quê?! — Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Para todos os outros, eu continuo morta. Entendeu? — Irene acabou por colocar mais pressão do que o necessário na mão que tocava a companheira e ela se esquivou do toque com um ganido dolorido.

— Sim, entendi, — ela respondeu bastante assustada, mas Irene pareceu não prestar atenção, pois seu olhar encontrou o vulto da outra guerreira sentada ao fogo mais a frente.

— E a outra? — Perguntou.

— Eu a farei entender, — Elda se prontificou imediatamente.

— Ótimo... Elda, responda-me, como está a organização agora?

Elda olhou Irene com atenção antes de responder. Como sempre Irene mirava o horizonte como se nada mais houvesse importância.

— Está tudo uma bagunça. Estão liberando algumas novatas para cobrir os territórios. Eu estou indo para o que era seu território e Hilda para o de Noel. Ouvi dizer que eles vão remarcar os territórios. Está havendo uma estranha movimentação de despertados.

Ao silêncio dela, Irene mandou que continuasse.

— Houve relatos das guerreiras no norte que um despertado muito forte surgiu por lá e destruiu vilas inteiras em pouquíssimo tempo.

— Estranho, nunca houve grandes problemas no norte.

— Pois é, as coisas estão mudando.

_Ela, então, seguiu para o norte..._ Concluiu Irene em pensamento.

— Irene, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Elda pediu de modo singelo. Irene virou o corpo na direção dela e aguardou. — O que aconteceu com Teresa do Sorriso Aparente?

Irene voltou a encarar o horizonte e demorou um pouco a responder. A verdade era um fato que não podia vir a tona. Teresa estava viva? Nem fazia idéia. Podia estar, podia não estar. A verdade era que a deixara para trás e não quisera se certificar de que a companheira estava morta. Não tivera a coragem de arrancar-lhe a cabeça e levar de volta para a Organização como fora ordenada. Partira e não pudera olhar para trás. Levou a garganta as palavras decoradas.

— Teresa está morta e seu corpo foi levado pela correnteza do rio, — colocou secamente o fato ensaiado.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer Elda, que assentiu em silêncio. Irene continuou mirando o horizonte, pensativa, a guerreira continuou olhando a superior, esperando que ela dissesse qualquer coisa ou a dispensasse, mas a inexpressividade de Irene prevaleceu, confundindo e intimidando-a, como sempre. Ela tentou imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da experiente guerreira, mas assim como para todos, para Elda, ela era uma incógnita, nem mesmo seu youki revelava qualquer indício de alteração de humor, a energia youma de Irene estava sempre controlada, sendo liberada apenas nos momentos necessários de batalha. Nenhuma das guerreiras que conhecia tinha autocontrole suficiente que se equiparava ao dela.

— Elda, você sabe da criança que Teresa levava consigo? — Perguntou Irene depois de muitos minutos, surpreendendo Elda que não esperava por aquela pergunta.

— A criança?

— Sim, eu sei que você foi enviada para confirmar a morte de Teresa. Viu uma criança pelas redondezas?

Elda olhava para Irene incrédula.

— Uma menina por volta dos 11 ou 12 anos de cabelos castanhos, — Irene explicou.

Era óbvio que Elda a vira, fora ela quem contara a garota sobre a morte de Teresa.

— Sim, eu sei da criança.

À resposta, Irene girou o corpo calmamente sobre os calcanhares e lançou um olhar penetrante sobre Elda, que sentiu-se estremecer.

— A menina se ofereceu para ser levada pela organização, — foi tudo que disse.

Irene tinha cogitado a idéia de a criança ter sido levada para a Organização, mas jamais, em toda sua vida, pensara que um dia alguém tomaria este por seu destino por escolha própria. Irene assentiu com a cabeça e então se pôs a andar a passadas calmas e fluidas, deixando para trás uma Elda mais do que aliviada por ver-se longe da guerreira.

* * *

A guerreira jamais pensou que iria trilhar aquele caminho de novamente e decerto, jamais se imaginou fazendo o que estava para fazer. A sua frente estava a balsa da organização que a levaria até a ilha de Sutafu. Os dois navegadores arregalaram os olhos ao ver a temida guerreira, Irene não demorou a concluir que a notícia da morte das cinco primeiras já tivesse se espalhado através da vassalagem da Organização.

Como de costume, ela se acomodou de pé na parte dianteira da balsa e com apenas um olhar, ordenou que a mesma fosse posta em movimento. Os homens não tardaram a obedecê-la. Irene era, sem comparação, a guerreira que possuía o maior poder de intimidação, sendo algo bastante natural, resultante do enigma de suas verdadeiras origens e somado com a calma implacável que jamais deixava seu semblante em momentos de crise. Seu tom de voz não se alterava e os olhos de prata não revelavam qualquer emoção. Irene era extremamente disciplinada, recebia suas ordens e as executava com eficiência incomparável. Desde que fora admitida na organização ela era assim, de modo que fora uma enorme surpresa vê-la sendo superada pela desordeira Teresa. Entretanto, aquela que ficara com o número um, só a superara em questão de força e poder físico.

Irene lembrou com pesar da companheira e constatou que jamais encontraria outra guerreira como Teresa, seu exato oposto. Muito do que era hoje devia a ela e sempre se arrependeria de não ter cumprido sua promessa.

Quando sentiu a barca tocar o deque com um baque suave, Irene retomou seu caminho sem nada dizer, não devia explicações a ninguém. Dirigiu-se imediatamente para a casa onde se cumpriam as reuniões entre os chefes da Organização. Ela olhava sempre para frente, sem se dar ao trabalho de perceber os olhares assustados que eram lançados em sua direção. Irene sabia que fora reconhecida, mesmo fora dos trajes de guerreira, ela sabia que sua aparência a denunciava. Sua pele conseguia ser mais clara que as das outras guerreiras, comuns. Irene era tudo, menos comum. Seus longos e lisos cabelos, totalmente brancos deixavam revelar as orelhas compridas e pontiagudas. Era impossível não ser reconhecida, visto que sua fama se propagara rapidamente quando inventara a técnica da Espada da Luz. Todas se impressionavam com a aparente calma daquela guerreira e seu olhar prateado que jamais revelava sua alma. Irene da Espada da Luz, aquela que seria a número 1 mais forte de todos os tempos — a organização gostava de dizer isso — até que fora destronada por Teresa do Sorriso Aparente. Teresa era a mais forte, mas agora que estava morta, Irene era a número um, aparentemente, a única sobrevivente do encontro com o Kakuseisha que se formara a partir daquela que lideraria a próxima geração. Todos ficaram estáticos quando a viram cruzar o caminho com sua calma impassível.

Se todos já não soubessem que Irene tinha plena consciência do poder que ela tinha nas mãos no momento, diriam que ela estava caminhando para sua tumba. A notícia de que ela se rebelara já se tinha se espalhado e todas as outras guerreiras, aprendizes e instrutores imaginavam que ela estava ali, naquele momento para recolher as cabeças dos chefes da organização.

Irene da Espada da Luz parou em seu caminho quando encontrou um grupo de novatas sendo levadas por um instrutor, ela reconheceu imediatamente a pequena garota ao final da fila, seus cabelos castanhos balançando à brisa que vinha do mar. Irene franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos percebendo uma mecha clara de destacando naquela cachoeira castanha. Ela já tinha recebido a besta? Deuses... O Youma dela era tão fraco que a experiente guerreira mal podia sentir.

Quando a garota virou o rosto e coincidentemente encontrou o olhar de Irene travado em sua direção, os dois pares de olhos prateados se encontraram.

Irene retomou o caminhar deixando para trás uma pequena confusa e intimidada.

— Ora, ora, quem é vivo jamais permanece morto por muito tempo... — Irene ouviu a voz arrastada de Rubel próximo a si. Virou-se na direção dele e lançou um olhar inexpressivo em sua direção.

— Onde está Rimuto? — Ela perguntou, ignorando a graça feita.

— Ele está onde sempre está. O que está pretendendo Irene? Você sabe que não conseguirá tirar a cabeça dele. A essa altura ele já está preparado para encontrá-la. Você está chamando muita atenção para quem quer pegá-lo com as calças na mão, — ele disse entre risadinhas sarcásticas.

Irene arqueou o semblante. — Sabe qual é o seu problema, Rubel? Você faz muitas suposições antes da hora. Seu excesso de confiança ainda vai ser a sua ruína. Seja mais humilde em sua posição, afinal de contas, você é tão escravo deles quanto nós somos.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ela seguiu para o topo da montanha onde se encontrava o refúgio do chefe da Organização. Dentre suas passadas fluidas e ritmadas, ela lembrou da última vez em que subira aquela colina.

_Irene adentrou o ambiente onde ele recebia as guerreiras, uma missão especial a aguardava, se não teria mandando Orsay entregar-lhe a missão como sempre fora. Ela parou no centro do salão com seu olhar vazio mirando o homem se acomodava na cadeira mais alta. Todo o conselho estava com a atenção voltada para ela, olhavam-na com intensidade, como se ansiassem por algo. Rimuto, por sua vez, a observava com uma expressão complacente no rosto. Ela não soube exatamente o que concluir ao perceber isto, inexpressiva estava, inexpressiva permaneceu. Jamais seria da natureza daquela guerreira em particular se deixar afetar pelas emoções de outrem._

— _Irene, é bom tê-la de volta à casa, — Rimuto a cumprimentou. — Nos tempos de hoje temos que valorizar as guerreiras que permanecem leais por tanto tempo._

— _Não seria lógico optar seguir por outros caminhos se eu não tenho para onde ir. — Irene disse simplesmente._

_Irene teve a impressão de ver a sombra de um sorriso passar pelo rosto de Rimuto._

— _É por isso que você permanece lutando pela organização, Irene? Por que não tem para onde ir?_

— _Os motivos que me levam a servi-los é irrelevante, eu permaneço leal a organização. Isso é o suficiente._

— _Ou não... A lealdade é uma das coisas mais importantes dentro desta organização. É uma pena que muitas de vocês não enxergam a grandiosa missão que vocês possuem..._

_Irene começava a vislumbrar a missão que teria a enfrentar. Como supunha, era uma missão especial. _

— _As guerreiras da Organização também possuem livre-arbítrio. Há sempre o momento em que elas decidem que é hora de planejar o próprio destino, especialmente porque não tiveram a opção de receber a carne e o sangue de um youma, — Irene ponderou._

_Rimuto arqueou o semblante, visivelmente interessado na opinião da guerreira. Ele sempre se mostrara interessado por ela e Irene sabia que esse interesse se dava por sua natureza ser diferente de todas as outras. Como dizia, ela era única. Ela tinha consciência disso._

— _Nós oferecemos a chance para essas meninas vingarem a morte de suas famílias, nós oferecemos os meios, nós as treinamos para alcançar essa vingança..._

— _Você está se justificando._

— _Sim, Irene, eu estou._

_Na visão de Irene, Rimuto era diferente dos outros déspotas que sentavam ao seu lado, compondo o conselho. Rimuto ostentava o poder de sua posição, e era isso que o mantinha na liderança da organização. Ao menos ao olhar de todos, várias guerreiras diziam por aí que a cadeia de comando da Organização ia muito mais além do que os olhares públicos podiam ver, mas eram poucas que realmente se preocupavam com isso. Irene não se preocupava — ou melhor, ela ignorava. Como dissera antes, não tinha para onde ir. A maioria das guerreiras tinha ao menos noção do que era a vida sem a espada. Irene simplesmente não tinha idéia do que era viver sem ser guerreira, ela não sabia fazer outra coisa se não matar youmas. Esta era a única vida que ela conhecia, de modo que, mesmo que se interessasse em conhecer as sujeiras por trás da política da Organização — coisa que ela sabia ser muita — seria um desgaste de energia desnecessário. Ela não tinha outra opção. Ou confiava na única vida que tinha e em Rimuto que segurava suas cordas como uma marionete, ou perdia a única coisa que tinha._

_Ela continuou mirando um olhar incisivo sobre o líder e aguardando que ele revelasse qual seria sua próxima missão, para então, independente do que fosse, ela cumprir com a eficiência e a perfeição que esperavam dela._

— _Uma guerreira desrespeitou as regras da organização. Matou um grupo de humanos no vale de Rokut, não passava de uma corja de bandidos. Entretanto, as regras são claras, a morte de humanos é terminantemente proibida, os humanos que resolvam seus próprios problemas. — Irene concordou com a cabeça e continuou escutando. — Você irá se encontrar com a número 4 e a número 5 na primeira cidade ao Sul de Ragnar..._

— _Noel e Elda, — ela lembrou dos nomes. Irene conhecia e era conhecida por todas as guerreiras de dígito único e se estavam mandando um grupo tão forte, era por que uma destas era a traidora._

— _Não... Sophia e Noel. Você, Irene, acaba de ser rebaixada para o número 3._

_Pela primeira vez naquele dia, a expressão no rosto da guerreira mudou, ela arqueou o semblante, surpresa. Há quase uma década, desde que recebera seu símbolo e sua espada vinha sustentando o número dois._

— _Uma guerreira acaba de concluir seu treinamento, ela possui um talento nato e tem o potencial para se tornar a guerreira mais forte de todos os tempos._

_Irene já escutara aquilo antes e não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando._

— _Priscilla é o nome dela e ela possui o número dois agora. A não ser que você queira defender sua posição, é claro._

_Irene jamais dera importância ao ser a segunda guerreira mais forte da organização. Apenas se preocupava em ser forte o suficiente para cumprir suas missões. Se surgira uma mais forte, que assim fosse, especialmente porque naquele exato momento a mente de Irene rodopiava com as informações que estava recebendo. Rimuto estava reunindo as guerreiras de 2 a 5, um grupo excepcionalmente forte, com o objetivo de caçar uma traidora. Irene definitivamente não estava gostando nada daquilo e quando a informação toda se reuniu em sua mente, foi como se ela sentisse o ar faltar._

_Rimuto finalmente anunciou: — Vocês quatro estão encarregadas de me trazer a cabeça de..._

_Mas Irene já sabia: — Teresa do Sorriso Aparente._

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram, um grupo tão forte para buscar a cabeça da mais forte de todas. _

— _Exato. Como Priscilla ainda é demasiadamente inexperiente, você liderará a missão..._

_Mas Irene não ouvia mais nada. Sua missão era buscar a cabeça de Teresa do Sorriso Aparente. A cabeça de Teresa. Teresa..._

Desde o primeiro momento Irene sabia que não seria capaz de executar aquela missão. Não pelo poder de Teresa, não o poder físico da guerreira, mas pelo poder que a número 1 tinha sobre sua número 2... Era algo que ia além da compreensão de Irene, mas era o que a impedia de levantar sua espada contra a do Sorriso Aparente. Quando conhecera o potencial de Priscilla soubera imediatamente que ela tinha a capacidade de superar Teresa e sabia que dependeria daquela garota a morte da número 1.

Irene adentrou a cúpula de Rimuto desembainhando sua espada e fincando-a no chão logo que entrou, um sinal de que não estava ali a fim de matá-lo.

— Irene... — ele a cumprimentou. — Não esperaria vê-la novamente, Orsay relatou o quão determinada você estava em deixar a Organização.

— A última missão foi extremamente exaustiva, física e mentalmente.

— Você, agindo por impulso. Que surpresa! Recuperou-se do choque e resolveu voltar? Ou simplesmente descobriu que você é uma aberração muito maior do que as outras e concluiu que este mundo não tem espaço para você?

Irene estreitou os olhos tão levemente que apenas os que a conheciam perceberiam. Ele percebera que atingira um nervo da guerreira.

— Eu não estou aqui para me reintegrar à Organização, Rimuto.

— Oh não? Que incaracterístico de você... Voltar ao território da Organização enquanto ainda está com a cabeça a premio. Sempre pensei que você fosse mais inteligente do que isso.

— Todas as guerreiras de potencial já estão em campo. O que você tem aqui é um bando de crianças em treinamento que nada poderão contra mim, — Irene se irritou. — E não tenho a intenção de lutar contra qualquer uma delas. Não estou aqui para lutar.

Rimuto pareceu satisfeito por provocar alguma reação nela, mas também estava impaciente. Irene sabia o quanto ele detestava deserções e ela sempre fora uma das mais leais e mesmo assim partira. Apenas sua presença ali era uma afronta.

— Então o que você quer?

— A criança de Teresa.

Se não conhecesse Rimuto, pensaria que ele estava prestes a gargalhar.

— Já foi grande a surpresa ao saber que Teresa deixou a organização por causa de uma criança. Mas Teresa nunca foi muito adepta de qualquer coisa, sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo até que tivéssemos que nos livrar dela. Agora, você, Irene... Nunca me pareceu o tipo maternal. De fato, nunca nem humana pareceu...

— Sua opinião ao meu respeito é irrelevante, eu vou levar a criança comigo.

— Isso é pessoal... — Ele concluiu. — Você se importava tanto assim com Teresa?

Aquilo mexeu um pouco com Irene, mas como sempre ela não deixou transparecer. Sim, ela se importava tanto assim com Teresa e indiretamente, ela morrera tentando viver por aquela criança. Para Irene, lhe cabia prover a felicidade da menina como uma humana, exatamente como sabia ser o desejo de Teresa.

— A criança já recebeu a carne e o sangue de um youma, — Rimuto explicou, como se aquilo fosse dissuadi-la da idéia.

— Eu a levarei e a ensinarei a controlar a besta.

Rimuto se inclinou para frente, olhando diretamente nos olhos prateados da guerreira, raras foram as ocasiões que ele considerou uma guerreira importante o suficiente para ser olhada nos olhos.

— Que tipo de vida você pretende dar para essa criança. Você será caçada como um animal, por deserção e pelo rapto da criança. Acha mesmo que conseguirá prover uma vida para ela? Você é uma excelente guerreira, uma excelente estrategista, mas é uma péssima humana. Mal sabe lidar com seu próprio sentimentalismo.

Ele estava tentando pô-la na defensiva e Irene concluiu que Teresa estivera certa quando lhe acusara de ser melhor com a espada do que com palavras.

— Eu não me importo.

— A criança procurou a organização por sua própria vontade, implorou para ser feita guerreira como Teresa foi. Eu a coloquei parada exatamente onde você está e ela repetiu a todos que lhe perguntaram. Quer ser uma guerreira para vingar a morte de Teresa. Você pode dar isso a ela? Poderá matar Priscilla. Em nossa atual situação, Teresa seria a única que poderia e Teresa está morta.

Ele estava certo. Irene fechou os punhos, sua mente fervendo com o turbilhão de pensamentos.

— Pois bem, aceite-me de volta, eu liderarei a próxima geração de guerreiras até que alguém mais forte que eu apareça. Porém eu quero participar do treinamento da criança.

Rimuto se rescostou na cadeira, satisfeito. Sabia que estaria mais satisfeito se Irene jamais tivesse pensado em deixar a Organização.

— Que assim seja. Irene da Espada de Luz, número 1 da septagésima oitava geração.


End file.
